Starting Again
by aeval
Summary: They both left to find a fresh start, but could they be each others?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: So, I don't know what is up with my love of Quinn/Santana lately... alas I'm giving in. This is a future fic, and it's kinda AU. Please read and review! 333)

_ The rest of high-school went by quickly once the Glee Club beat Vocal Adrenaline in Regionals and placed second in Nationals. The glee kids tried to stay close after the win, but the onslaught of college applications and standardized testing occupied their day to day lives. Rachel was accepted to the Boston Conservatory and headed off early in the summer. She had been dating Finn since mid-way through junior year, but they decided to break up when school ended. Finn did not get accepted to any of the universities he applied to, so he decided to take some classes at a community college and figure it out from there. Puck had joined a band during Junior year and they had some record labels looking at them so he dropped out soon after and moved out of Lima. Artie, Tina, Matt and Mike all headed to Ohio State in various majors. Mercedes decided on Columbus College of art and design, while Kurt decided to follow his passion for design and head to New School University. Quinn had gone to live with her grandmother in Connecticut after she had given up the baby, she kept in touch with a few of the Glee members via facebook, but mostly looked for a fresh start._

_ Santana and Brittany had remained close through all the drama going around them. Close to the end of Sophomore year Santana and Brittany had begun a friends with benefits situation. It worked as long as Santana could convince herself it was just about sex. That she didn't have a crush on her best friend, that every girl does it to relieve tension without having to deal with the whole messy boyfriend situation. It worked because Brittany didn't question it, she went along with the idea because she cared about Santana and the sex was simple. It went on for about a year until during the trip to New York for Nationals; Mike finally asked Brittany out and they begun dating leaving Santana alone. She became even more distant and kept to herself becasue her only other real friend moved away; so she threw her self into academics and tried to fake happiness for her best-friend. When it came time to apply to school's Brittany didn't have the grades for university, so she decided to move to California to live with her brother who was going to UCLA. Santana needed to get away, she needed to go somewhere she could be herself for the first time in her life. She applied to schools in all the big cities, Chicago, San Fransico, DC and New York. She weighed the pro's and con's of each school and decided on Barnard University in New York city. That's is how she came to be living in New York with Kurt Hummel as her roommate..._

Santana leaned back in the chair she had been occupying for the last hour and a half. She closed the screen of the laptop she had been working for the majority of that time and set it on the coffee table. She stood up and walked the all of three feet to a door and knocked.

"Enter." a voice called, Santana pushed open the door and walked into Kurt's bedroom. It was pained a gold colour with all of the shelving in black, Kurt sat cross legged on his bed with a sketch book across his lap.

"I hate school." Santana complains as she flops down on the bed. "Tell me again why I'm majoring in Political Science?"

"Um. Because you're bossy and a control freak?" He jokes, putting his book aside and moving so her head is resting in her lap. He started running his fingers through her hair, "It can't be school, it's the new semester. Even you can't hate it already. Is it about that date you went on last night?"

"No." she snaps, seeing him roll his eyes. "Fine. Yes. The date was like fine, but I don't know. I was not really into it."

"Was she at least hot?" Kurt smirked.

"Kinda. I don't know she has brown hair and she's a Spanish teacher at one of the public schools."

"Brunette?" Kurt stated, "That's surprising."

"What?" Santana asks, sitting up, "What's that mean?"

"Not really your type. Normally you go for blonds."

"Do not."

"San. Four of the last five girls I've seen stumble out of your room since we moved here have been blond."

"Whatever." Santana huffed, rolling off the bed.

"Are you coming with Julian and I tonight to his friends house party in Brooklyn?"

"Yeah. Let me change and stuff."

--

A few hours later, after a quick nap and a shower Santana puts the finishing touches on her outfit. She had chosen a low rising pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald green tank-top, she fed the studded belt through the loops of her pants as she walked out into the living room. Kurt's boyfriend Julian sat on the couch reading when she enters.

"He takes forever!" Santana grumbled loud enough to insight a 'shut up' from the boy. She grabs her converse and sits next to Julian. "So, what's up with this party?"

"A friend of mine from Colombia's birthday. So naturally a big ass party must be had." He explained, "Free beer, good music, good people. Plus, I hear his roommate is a lesbian."

"Just because she's queer does not mean that I'm gonna get in her pants." Santana rolled her eyes, taking a drink out of the water-bottle on the table.

"I've seen you work your magic." he winked, Kurt waltz out of his bedroom dressed in an outfit that would have cost hundreds if he had not made it himself.

"Ready?" Kurt smiled, grabbing his jacket and pulling them both out the door.

The party was going full force when they arrived. They pushed through the door and made their way into the house.

"Julian!" a man exclaimed as he came over to the trio.

"Mark!" Julian said, shaking the guys hand, "Hey this is my boyfriend Kurt and his roommate Santana."

"Hey." They both replied. Santana broke off and wandered around the first floor of the house. She twisted the cap off her beer bottle as she leaned against the wall watching her friends dance around the living room. She heard a familiar laugh coming from the stairwell, she turned around and her eyes fixated on a flash of blond hair. Kurt chose that moment to join her, his eyes following to where hers had landed.

"And you deny having a type?" He snarked, his eyes going wide when the girl turned around her lips locking with a taller girl. "Is that?" he gaped.

"I think so..." Santana stammered, her eye's raking over the blond. The girl pushed away from the woman who had kissed her, smiling and shaking her head as she headed down the stairs. She halted when her gazed raised and met the two gawking friends.

"Kurt? Santana?" Quinn exclaimed, her mouth forming a confused smile.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I'm taking liberties with the backstory, but I will flush it out. Thanks!!! Please read and review!)

Santana's eyes raked over her former friend's body. She looked better than she did in Highschool, her hair was longer and kept it's subtle waves as it draped over her shoulder. She wore a pale yellow form fitting strapless dress, that hugged her perfectly. Quinn smiled as she pulled Kurt into a hug, her gaze lingering on Santana.

"How are you doing! What are you doing here?" Kurt exclaimed, pulling out of the hug. Santana kept leaning against the wall, Quinn turned to her and smiled.

"Still too cool for hugging?" Quinn questioned. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled the blond into a one armed hug that lasted longer then ether of them expected. Santana noticed Kurt's raised eyebrow and she quickly pulled away.

"I'm always cool, Q." Santana joked, taking a sip from her bottle. "It's good to see you."

"I can't believe you guys are here. Do you live in Brooklyn?" Quinn asked, detaching her gaze from the Latin's.

"Santana and I have a place in Manhattan." Kurt replies.

"You live together! Wow."

"I know right? Who would have thought, but after she dove head first into her emo phase junior year we became friends."

"Dude?" Santana exclaimed, her attention focusing back on her roommate. She smacked his arm, causing him to wince in pain. "I did not have an emo phase." she turned and assured Quinn who laughed seeing Kurt mouthing 'yes, she did.' "But, yeah we thought it was easier than being stuck in dorms. What about you? Do you live near here or are you still in Connecticut?"

"God no. Moved here as soon as I graduated. So I've been here about a year." Quinn replied, "And this is my house. I live on the third floor, Mark's at school with me."

"Oh...OH!" Kurt said excitedly, "My boyfriend goes to Colombia too. Santana over here kinda goes there, but she's in the lesbian program... I mean all girls program."

"Seriously, I'm just gonna beat you one of these days. I go to Barnard, I'm surprised I haven't seen you around." Santana states, after glaring at Kurt.

"Crazy small world." Quinn smiles. "I'm going to grab a drink, can I get ether of you anything?" They both shake their heads and Quinn slips away into the crowd.

"That's random." Santana starts, when she refocus her attention to Kurt. He smirked, "What. Seriously, what?"

"She looks good."

"I know right." Santana slipped.

"Do you think she's the lesbian roommate that Julian mentioned?"

"Dude, how I am suppose know? I haven't talked to her since the end of Sophomore year. Plus, she was way straight and uptight during school."

"She did kiss the girl on the stairs; plus you were 'straight' too in school." He reminded her, Santana had manufactured her reputation through high school, she made it so no one would question her heterosexuality.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Santana mumbled, bringing her bottle back to her lips. "Where is Julian?"

"I don't know. I should go find him before someone try's to steal him from me." Kurt looked around the room. "Everyone loves his accent."

"Who doesn't love a British accent. Go, find your man."

Santana wandered into the lounge room that had a pool table, she hopped up on the ledge watching the game. She was lost in thought when she felt two hands on her knees.

"Hey." Santana stammered, focusing on the blond in-front of her. "This is a great place."

"Right?" Quinn smiled, still standing with her hands on the girls thighs. "We really lucked out. Four of us live here so the price is pretty good."

"It's like 16 times the size of my apartment." Santana replied, trying to ignore the tingling that was running up her legs. "But, then again. Manhattan beats Brooklyn anyday."

"Whatever," Quinn rolled her eyes, pulling away. Someone turned up the music in the room and Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her out of the room and out the front door.

"Jesus, Q." Santana exclaimed, stumbling over the stair. "I don't remember you being this forceful."

"Things change." the blond shrugged and walked over the the stairs and sat down. Santana sat next to her taking a sip of her beer. Quinn turned and studied the girls face, "You look good, Santana."

"So do you." Santana replied, "So, what have you been up too? Like, no one heard much from you when you moved."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed. I don't know, I just needed a fresh start I guess." Quinn sighed, as Santana nodded in full understanding. "After... everything that happened. Being homeless, then living with Mr. Schuester when he asked to still adopt the baby... Michelle. I couldn't stay. I couldn't keep living in that town and see Finn and Puck, my parents, and my baby. I didn't want to hear what people said about me. I just couldn't do it. I had the ability to start new, so I did." Quinn said stoically, Santana timidly moved her hand to rub soothing circles on her former friends back.

"She's beautiful by the way." Santana said, "Chelle."

"Really?" Quinn smiled, wiping the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "Tell me what she looks like?"

"She's three. She has light brown hair that's wavy like yours." She says, threading her fingers in silk lochs. "She's small, and has these ridiculously brown eyes that are so soulful. Her favourite colour is green, at least it was last time I saw her. She's beautiful, Quinn."

"She's happy?" Quinn whispered, her head falling forward slightly. Santana pushed the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes behind her ear before cupping her chin and making the blond look at her.

"You made the right choice. Will is amazing with her, and she loves Emma so much." Santana smiles, dropping her hand back on her lap. "She had a picture of you in her room."

"Really?" Quinn perks up,

"Mhum. Yep. She had the one of you both in the hospital and the Glee Club picture when you were pregnant."

Quinn smiled, running her fingers through her hair. "Wait. Did you call Mr. Shue; Will?"

Santana laughs and nods. "Yeah. You missed allot when you left." Kurt and Julian walk out onto the front step holding hands.

"San. We're gonna head home before the subway shuts down. You coming?" Julian asks, not seeing the look being shared between Kurt and the Latina. Santana looked over to Quinn, then back at the guys,

"I'll meet you at the stop, okay?" She asks, as Kurt dragged his boyfriend onto the street. Santana stands up and offers her hand to Quinn. She take it and stands up, ending up closer then ether girl intended.

"Do you..." They both started, Quinn blushed. "Do you wanna, I don't know hang out again?" Santana finished,

"Only if we can talk about you next time." Quinn winked, before grabbing the cellphone that was visible in the Latina's pocket. She quickly typed in her number and handed the phone back to her. "Text me when you get home, okay?" Santana nodded, her eyes flickering between hazel ones and pink lips.

"Yeah." She breathed, "Bye."

"Bye." Quinn smiled, before turning to head back into the house, when she got to the door she quickly looked back and waved at the other girl. Santana shook her head and ran to meet with her friends.

--

Santana got home and changed into baggy gym shorts and a white tank top and flopped down on her bed. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and quickly typed out a message.

S: _Hey. I'm home. It was good seeing you tonight. _She moved her phone aside and opened her computer, checking her email. Handful of messages to her school account, facebook updates and she smiled and clicked on one of the messages.

_Hey San. _

_I hope you are well. I know you are frustrated about school, but just remember that you are there to be the best and you can do anything you put your mind too. Yes. Even from Ohio I just saw you roll your eyes. Everything is pretty good here, school is school. Sue has a new crop of cheerios and they are evil as ever. Actually, Mercedes little sister just joined. Glee's all right, I don't how how strong we're going to be this year... but we keep trying. Michelle and Emma say hello and that they can't wait for you to come and visit. She finally finished the colouring book of superhero's you bought her... thanks for that by the way she wears a cape at home now. all right, I need to go finish grading tests. I hope you are well and we will talk to you soon. _

_Will, Emma and Michelle. _

Santana smiled saving the email and closing her computer. She pulled the blankets over her body and switched off her light. Her phone vibrated, and she looked at the text.

Q: _It was. Do you wanna hang out with me tomorrow... or I guess today?_

S: _Sure. I have class in the morning, but I'm free the rest of the day. Text me when you are on campus. _She put her phone on the night-side table, before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana laid back on the picnic table in the quad of the Colombia campus. She draped her arm over her forehead; she loved this time of year, it was still warm enough for tank tops and sun bathing between classes.

"Somethings never change." a voice states, Santana turns her head and smiles seeing Quinn standing with her hand on her hip. "Brittany and I would always go right inside after practice and we'd find you laying in the grass working on your tan."

"I just like the sun." Santana smiles, sitting up and pushing her aviator sunglasses up into her hair. "How was your class?" she asks, picking up her messenger bag and slinging it over her shoulders.

"Good. Psychology is always a good time." She rolled her eyes, as the walk out of the campus.

"What are you majoring in?" Santana asked, navigating them to the subway.

"Social Work and Education." Quinn replies, swiping her metro-card and pushing through the partition. Santana quickly follows as the push into the subway car.

"Sorry, rush hour." Santana shrugs as they get pushed closer to each-other. The car jarred to the left causing Quinn to fall. Santana quickly caught her and her arms laced around the blonds waist. The rest of the ride the stayed like that, nether girl wanting to break the moment. "This... This is the stop." She whispered as the car halted, Quinn smiles and pulls the Latina out by her hand and out of the station. They walked to the apartment building and rode the elevator in silence. Santana slid her key into the lock and pushed open the door. "Sorry, it's small."

Santana held the door open and closed it once the blond was inside. The apartment was small, but they had decorated it to make the most of the space. Quinn put her bag on the floor by Santana's.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Santana questioned, walking into the kitchen area. "We have... Water, some juice and we might even have some food if you are hungry."

"I'm good for right now, but thanks." Quinn replied, wandering over and looking at the photos on the walls. "Who took these?" she asked as she gazed at black and white images of a variety of the city and industrial areas.

"I did." Santana said, walking over to the wall. "I like photography."

"You are really talented, Santana." she replied, "Do you just do this kind of stuff?"

"No, I have more in my room." Santana walked over and pushed her door open, for Quinn to enter. Her room was not as fancy as Kurt's. She had a full bed pushed into the corner that had a tan comforter. The walls were painted a forest green and the walls were covered in photos; everything from pictures from her grandparents house in Puerto Rico to pictures from high-school and back in Lima. Quinn smiled when she saw one of her and Brittany laughing with the rest of the glee club. Her eyes caught a picture of Will and a toddler sitting at a piano, his face was bright with joy. Quinn turned and looked over at Santana who was sitting on her bed leaning against the wall.

"So, what are you majoring in?" Quinn said, trying to change the thoughts that the picture were stirring up.

"Political Science." She replied, Quinn sat down and crossed her legs off the edge of the bed.

"That sounds like something you'd be good at." Quinn smiled, "So, are you still friends with anyone else from school?"

"No, not really." Santana replied, pulling her sunglasses off her head and sliding them onto the night-side table. "Finn's still in Lima and everyone else went off to school or just dropped off the face of the earth."

"Puck?"

"Dropped off the face of the earth. He dropped out soon after you left, he thought his band was gonna blow up or something. I haven't really talked to anyone but Kurt since we left."

"Even Brittany?" Quinn asked, she had always thought that they would be joined at the hip forever. She noticed a slightly apprehensive look on the Latina's face, she placed her hand on the girls leg. "What's that look for?"

"What look?"

"The angry, but not really, 'I'm sad but won't admit it look'."

"Not sad, or angry." Santana quickly amended, "We had a falling out."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep."

"Why... If it's okay to ask."

"Is this your way of getting me to talk about myself?" Santana quirked her eyebrow, causing the blond to stifle a laugh and nod. "Um. Okay. Yeah. She and I were... close for about a year then some stuff went down and we stopped being so close."

"I think that might be the vaguest thing you've ever said." Quinn pointed out, sliding back on the bed to sit next to her. Her shoulder resting against Santana's. "I know we haven't seen each-other in years, but you can tell me."

"Brittany and I started sleeping together after you left." She admitted, not venturing a look to her.

"You dated."

"No. Not at all. You know Brittany, she loves everyone and I don't think she ever realized that it was different. She thought that sex was not dating, so we 'not dated' for about a year until she hooked up with Mike."

"You actually liked her, not just wanted to have sex?"

"More or less."

"So, Kurt wasn't joking when he said you were gay?" Quinn questions, examining the other girls face.

"Yeah. Well, I told him when I moved here. He's since been trying to out me to everyone he meets. I don't think he realizes that not everyone has it as easy as he did coming out."

"I hear ya." Quinn exclaimed.

Santana stopped and tilted her head and looked at the blond, she opened her mouth several times before she actually spoke, "are you..."

"Gay?" Santana nod's.

"Yes." Quinn smiles, a blush creeping across her cheeks and down her neck. She brought her hand up to Santana's chin and pushed her mouth closed. Her hand remained on her cheek for a moment before pulling away. "Tell me why you call, Mr. Schue, Will."

Santana's ability to speak finally caught up with her, "Um. Junior year I wanted to get some more extra circulars so he let me be like his teachers assistant. So, I helped correct papers and tutored and what not. He awkwardly enough, became one of the only people who I could talk to. I was going through a weird patch and he set me up with some counselling with Emma."

"Your emo phase?" she points out.

"Shut it, Fabray." Santana replies in the best imitation of her former self, "anyway, she helped me out and it helped me come to terms with being gay and dealing with the Brittany situation. So, I started hanging out with them more and baby-sitting to rake in some extra money. I don't know they became my family."

"That's unexpected, but really good. I was always worried about you." Quinn said, "You always had to be so strong for everyone and none of us were ever there for you."

"We all had out own shit, Q." Santana takes the girls pale hand into her own, "They were supportive of me, and you. You know that right? He's proud of you." Quinn nods, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm really glad you came to the party." Quinn whispers, looking at their hands. "Can I tell you something?" Santana nods, "I think you are really beautiful. You've changed so much, but you are still you. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Quinn." Santana reaches up and pushes blond hair behind the girls ear. Quinn's gaze drifted back up and landed on the Latina's lips. She timidly bit her lip before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Santana's eye's fluttered closed, as her hands moved to cup her face. She kissed her again chastely before pulling away to look into hazel eyes.

"Hi." Quinn whispers, her hands reaching up and settling on her neck. Santana leaned in and kissed her once more.

"Hey." She smiled, pulling away. "This is crazy."

"I know. We haven't seen each-other in three years." Quinn's hands settle on Santana's legs, her thumbs tracing tiny circles over the denim. "I always thought you were hot."

"Well. I am that." Santana jokes, leaning back against the wall again. "I thought you were too."

Quinn leaned over and captured her lips again, this time probing the other girls mouth to deepen the kiss. Santana sighed into the contact wrapping her arms around the blonds neck pulling her closer. After several moments, air became a factor and they pulled away with laboured breathing and swollen lips.

"I think we should do this allot more." Santana exclaims, rolling off her bed and pulling Quinn up with her. The blond wrapped her arms around the other girls neck.

"Me too," Quinn's eyes caught the time on Santna's alarm clock. "Shoot! I have class soon." Santana nods and pulls away reluctantly. Santana walked her out and down to the subway stop, leaning against the green entrance. Quinn lets go of her hand and leans in and kissed her. "I'll call you later."


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you again to everyone who's been reading. This is an establishing the relationship chapter, chapter 5 will be pulling the story-line together. Again i don't own glee, just the ideas that I play with here. Thank you~)

"Oh god. Who died?" Kurt exclaimed as he walked into the apartment. Santana had gone on a cleaning rampage, she stuck her head out of the bathroom. "You look like Ms. Pillsbury." She was dressed in gym shorts with her hair back in a bandana with rubber gloves on her hands. "Why are you stress cleaning?"

"I'm not." She replies, dumping the cleaning bucket down the shower drain. She walks out of the bathroom, after removing her gloves and flopped down onto the futon. "I am."

Kurt nods, "You look like Rosie the riveter meet's Chita Rivera right now, by the way." she smiles and laughs, her face loosing all the stress that it was holding. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sighed, "It's weird seeing Quinn again."

"Yeah, running into her last night was odd." He replies, uniting his shoes. "It must be super weird for you because of Mr. Schue and the kid."

"Yeah. Like, I spent three years seeing her every time I was around Chelle. I don't know how to handle that, or have her feel about that."

"Well, it was just one night. You don't have to see her again." Kurt explained simply. Santana sat their and bit her lip, a nervous gaze settling on her face again. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What."

"I hung out with her today." Santana admitted, "Oh. I found out she's a lesbian by the way."

"She told you, just like that?"

"Well... not in so many words." She trailed off, hoping that Kurt would follow.

His face contorted in confusion for a few seconds before realization flushed over him. "SANTANA!" he hollered. "Really!"

"Yes." She nodded, smiling. "It's weird right? I mean, we were friends in high-school, then she moved. I spent three years pretty much raising her daughter... this is so fucked up."

"Does she know about Michelle?"

"We talked a little bit about her, about Will mostly. She knows I spent time with her."

"You should tell her before you get any deeper in whatever you two are doing. She might not be okay with her past coming back, it's what she ran away from."

"I know." She sighs, "I'm going to go shower." She exclaimed as she rolled off the couch and headed into the bathroom.

--

Santana laid on her bed with her eyes closed. She got frustrated with her homework and gave up on the assignment for the time being. She heard the apartment buzzer go off, but assumed it was Julian and rolled over curing herself further into her blankets. She saw her door open slightly and a body slip in, she rolled over expecting to see Kurt and was greeted by sparkling hazel eyes.

"Hey." Quinn whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." Santana replied, moving the text books that littered the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Done with classes, and I wanted to see if you were hungry." Quinn said, she pushes Santana's hair behind her ear, "Are you okay?" Santana nods and doesn't motion to move. Quinn slides off her shoes and next to Santana on the bed. She curls into the Latina's arm that secured her around her waist as soon as she laid down. Santana leaned in and pressed her lips against the girls neck, sliding her lips up to the girls ear and nibbling the lobe. Quinn whimpered and arched back into her embrace. The blond's hand intertwined their fingers as she engaged Santana into a fierce kiss. She pulled away after a few minutes and laid her head on the girls chest. Santana ran her fingers through blond tresses as the both fell into a content sleep.

Santana woke up several hours later to a dark room. She rolled into the presence snuggled into her side, her eyes memorizing the familiar face. She watched as Quinn's eyelashes flutters and her lip trembled, it's amazing that she shares so many characteristics to the child she met for a few hours. Quinn's eye's fluttered open, locking with darker ones, her lips curled into a smile.

"We fell asleep." Santana points out, her fingers running against the exposed skin of Quinn's hip.

"We did." Quinn nodded, leaning in and brushing her lips against the Latina's. She rolled them over until she was sitting astride the brunettes' thighs, she leaned down and peppered her lips over smooth skin. Santana's hands pressed against bare thighs, as she ran her nails up and down. The blonds breath hitched when she felt her dress getting pushed farther up her legs with every move. She reached behind herself and pulled the zipper down, Santana leaned up and pushed the material over the blonds head and throwing it on the floor. Her eyes raked over endless pale skin contrasting with blue lace.

"You are beautiful." Santana muttered against her collarbone, running her teeth over the area. Quinn rolled her hips into the ones under her, her hands finding the zipper of Santana's hoodie and sliding it down; Her breath caught when her hand caressed bare skin. She pushed the Latina back against the bed and trailed her lips down her chest, stopping and placing kisses against her breast. She pulled at a tightened nipple with her teeth, eliciting a groan from the other girl.

"Do you want to stop." Quinn asked, leaning her forehead against the Santana's.

"No." Santana exclaimed before she rolled them over and climbed onto of the blond, she pulled the lace garment down pale legs and placed a kiss on each protrusion of hipbones. She lowered her lips to the top of Quinn's thighs as she tentatively dipped her fingers into her.

"God." Quinn breathed, her body arching for more contact. "Please, Santana." she moaned, as a digit slipped inside her. Santana smiled as she dropped her lips to enclose the girls pulsating centre. After several minutes, Quinn's body arched and tightened around the Latina before expelling a low moan. Santana kept pumping until Quill stopped quivering, she gently removed herself and moved up to face the other girl. Quinn worked to regain her ability to breath, her eye's closed and her lips parted.

"Wow." She panted, opening her eyes to look at Santana. She smiled pulling the other girl down to kiss her, their tongues languidly intertwined while Quinn's hand caressed and tweaked her breasts. Santana's body reacted by thrusting forward against the blonds thigh, she ran her hand further down the latina's body gently stroking her core. Santana gasped as she was swiftly filled with two fingers and they began rocking, and arching. She couldn't last long, Quinn's lips reattached to her nipple and arched her fingers and rubbed her thumb in tight circles around her clit; Santana gasped and let out a shuddered breath as she came.

Santana collapsed into Quinn's arms as they wrap around her and they quickly tumble back into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been good. Really good between Quinn and Santana for the past four months. They had grown from a tryst to a robust and loving relationship. They saw each-other at least four times a week and snuck away from breaks in-between classes. Santana woke up to her phone ringing, she blinked her eyes open and crawled out from under Quinn's arms stumbling across the room to her phone.

"Hello?" She answered, her eyes wandering back to the sleeping blond.

"Swanta?" A small voice chirped, the latina's smile grew instantly three times bigger.

"Hey Baby!" She exclaimed as she turned and walked out of the bedroom. "How are you?"

"Good!" the girl exclaimed, "I miss you."

"Awe. I miss you too! But, I will see you so soon!" She replied, hearing the girl drop the phone and clap. "Chelle?" She called.

"Sorry. She got excited." Will exclaimed, as he took over the call. "She woke up this morning begging to call you, sorry if we woke you up."

"It's cool! Thanks for having her call me, I miss her." Santana said, as she went and turned on Quinn's coffee pot.

"How are you doing?"

"Really good!" She smiled, walked back to stand in the blonds bedroom doorway.

"Who is she?" Will laughed.

"Shut it." The latina hushed, glaring at him through the phone. "So, when are you coming home? You should bring your lady friend with you."

"That wouldn't be a good idea... Wait. Did you just say 'lady friend?'" Santana replied, she had yet to tell him that she was dating the biological mother of his child. "I'm leaving tonight, I should be there tomorrow morning." She stood and watched the lump on the bed roll around struggling to come awake. "I'll call you as soon as I get into the airport." Santana hung up the phone and threw it back on the pile of clothing.

"Who was that." Quinn mumbled as the latina rejoined her in the bed.

"Don't worry about it." She replied and they fell back to sleep.

"Hey, Quinn." Santana started, her voice faltering with nerves. "I need to head back to Lima for the weekend."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. For sure, it's just I made a promise to someone."

"Oh. Okay." She replied, sounding a little confused.

"Quinn." Santana sighs, "I would have invited you, but I didn't think you'd want to go."

"No, it's cool. Have fun with what ever your doing. I'll just do my thing."

"I know this weekend is hard for you, that's why I didn't invite you along."

"No, it's fine."

"I'm going to her birthday party, Quinn. That's why I'm going home."

"Oh." The blond looked down at the floor. Every year April 25th was difficult, it was the day her life was given back to her and also the day the broke her heart more than anything else she's ever experienced.

"Yeah. That's why I didn't tell you and why I didn't offer to have you join." Santana took her hand, and pulled her into her body. "I'm sorry. I won't go." She whispered.

"No, you have to. She's been in your life longer than me." Quinn replied resting her chin on Santana's shoulder. "You should go."

"I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I've been alone for four years." She mumbled, "It's not going to make a difference." Quinn pulled away and walked back into her bedroom. Santana walked behind her and watched the blond tidy her room.

"Quinn." Santana sighed, she was torn. She promised Michelle, but she was with Quinn now. "I don't know what to do."

"I really can't tell you what to do, San." Quinn stood in the middle of her room, with her hand on her hip. "You can't break your promise to her because of me. She can't have someone else abandon her."

"Quinn Emily Fabray." Santana said curtly, as she crossed the room. "You did not abandon her. You did what you thought was best."

"Whatever." Quinn sighed, grabbing her backpack. "I have class." She said, pushing her way out the door. Santana grabbed her own bag and followed her. The subway ride was silent, they sat next to each-other; Quinn reviewing notes for a lecture and Santana trying not to stare at her girlfriend. They got off at the stop and Santana walked her to the building the blonds class was in.

"When do you get out?" Santana spoke for the first time since they left Quinn's house.

"Seven." Quinn replied, leaning against the wall.

"I have to go to the airport for six, shit." Santana swore, she took the blonds hand. "I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier."

"It's fine, Santana." Quinn said, putting her arms around Santana's neck. The latina leaned down and pressed her forehead against Quinn's. "Tell Mr. Schue I say hi." Santana nodded, pulling her arms tighter around the other girls waist. Quinn kissed her and pulled away, "Call me tonight."

"Of course." Santana smiled, watching Quinn walk into the building.

Santana quickly packed when she got home, she finished tidying up her bedroom and check her bag twice more to make sure she had everything she needed. Luckily, she was staying at Will's new house so she didn't have to waste money on a hotel. She looked at the clock and scribbled down all the numbers Kurt could reach her at, grabbed her bag and headed to Lima. A few hours later, Santana's cab pulled in front of the green townhouse she hopped out and walked up to the door. She rapped her knuckles against the wood and she heard a yell and feet running to the door.

"Open! DADDY!" She heard Michelle yell. Will opened the door and a blur of blond and pink leapt into her arms.

"Hey, Baby." Santana exclaimed, hoisting the little girl into her arms and snuggling into her. Will smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome home!" He exclaimed. They walked inside and Chelle held onto Santana for dear life. She didn't say much because it was late and Michelle was half asleep in her arms.

"How was your flight?" Will asked, putting her bag on the floor.

"Yeah, it was good." Santana smiled, running her hand up and down the girls back. She kept looking at the little girl and she couldn't believe how much she looked like Quinn. "Where is Emma?"

"Therapy." Will replied, "She should go to bed."

"Can I put her down?" Santana asked, and Will smiled and nodded. "I'll make some tea." He could tell something was wrong. Santana walked down the hall and turned into Michelle's room. It was painted a lime green with all white furniture. The wall's had a few framed pictures and several super hero pictures taped to the wall. Santana laid the blond down in her bed and pulled the blankets over her. She smoothed down the girls hair and watched her for several minutes. She kissed her head and walked back out into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, when she sat down.

"Nothing." She sighed, "She's so big."

"She is, she's amazing." He beamed, "I can't believe she's four already."

"I know right?" Santana smiled, "It feels like just yesterday she was screaming all night and you were crying because you couldn't get her to stop."

"Thanks, San. You always make me feel so much better." He smiles,

"It's my job." She replies, "How's it going with Emma?"

"It's going okay. She's doing really well with therapy and she's talking about wanting to have a baby."

"Really! That's amazing. That kids gonna be a hell of a ginger."

"Imagine that; big eyes, and curly red hair? Poor kids got no chance!"

"Right!" She laughed, "Naw, kid will be a knock out. Plus, I'm training Chelle to be a badass so she can protect the baby."

"You saw the superhero's?"

"That's my girl."

"Speaking of. Your girlfriend couldn't come?"

"Um...no."

"What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing. It's... I don't think I can talk about it right now. Shit!" Santana exclaimed, quickly grabbing her phone from her pocket and hitting speed dial. "Hey. I'm sorry I forgot to call earlier. I'm sorry again for this morning. Call me when you get up tomorrow. I lo... I miss you." She turned off her phone and looked back at Will. "Long story." He nods.

'You should get some sleep." He suggests, carrying her bag to the guest room. Santana hugged him goodnight and goes and lays down in the bed.

"Buenos Dias, Mija." Santana exclaimed, as she watched the little girl toddle out of her bedroom. Her hair was messy and she was rubbing her eyes. She stopped and ran into Santana's arms.

"I forgot you came!" She smiled as she climbed up into Santana's lap. She held on tightly to the Latina's neck. Will looked around the corner studying Santana and his daughter. Santana traced over the little girls fine features, she had Quinn's eyes and Pucks nose, she retained the blonds colouring and her hair was light with blond definition. "Daddy?" Michelle called, when she saw her father.

"Yes, Chellie?" He exclaimed, walking over the the girls.

"Where is Emma?"

"She's at work today, but she will be home later." He replied, "Do you want breakfast?" Michelle nodded and climbed off of Santana, and pulling her by the hand to the kitchen. The older girl lifted her up into her booster seat and grabbed her juice cup off the counter.

"San." Will called from the kitchen, "I poured you coffee, do you want pancakes?"

"No, I'm actually not hungry." She exclaimed, taking the coffee from him. "What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied, as she brought Michelle her plate. Santana sat down and nursed her coffee.

After breakfast Santana, Will and Michelle went to the park and played at the pond with the ducks. Michelle ran around on the playground while Will and Santana sat on a picnic table watching her.

"Okay." He started, looking over at her. "What's up with you."

"I'm just stressed." She replied, "Seriously, Will. It's nothing."

"Tell me about the new girl. It's unlike you to not say anything by now."

"I know. I wanted to tell you so many times." She sighed, "But, I don't know how to tell you."

"Santana?"

"I ran into Quinn..."

"Quinn Fabray?" He stutters, his eyes flickering over to his daughter.

"Yeah." Santana replied, pulling off her aviators. "We started dating. I don't know how to handle this. I love Michelle... I love you... but, I think I'm falling in love with her and I feel like I'm betraying you guys when I'm with her." Will puts his arm around the girl and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You are not betraying us, by loving her." He whispered, "no matter what we'll always love you."

Saturday afternoon was the big party, Emma was furiously picking up after seven four year olds that had invaded their home. Santana had braided Michelle's hair across her forehead and dressed her in a dark blue dress. Santana walked around snapping pictures of the kids while Will barbecued. He and the other parents congregated around the refreshments. The door bell rang, pulling Emma away from her cleaning. She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"QQquin." She stammered, looking at the nervous girl in her doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

(I know I skipped a bunch of time, but I wanted to get to this part. This is more important than the development of the relationship in my mind. Thank you all again for reading. And again, I don't own anything related to Glee except the DVD's)

"Hey Miss. Pillsbury." Quinn said quietly, "I'm really sorry to interrupt."

"Quinn." She stated again, her eyes bigger then usual. "Erm. Can you wait one second." She let Quinn come in the foyer of the house and closed the door behind her. Quinn stood awkwardly, her eye's downcast to the floor as Emma scampered into the back yard and quickly grabbed Will. He came into the house and stopped as he saw the blond girl in a similar position to the one she was in the night she told him he could have her baby.

"Quinn." He whispered, causing her to quickly lift her head. She looked the same as she did when she was 16; just at distraught as the first time she entered his house. "Hi."

"Hey." She replied, "I'm sorry for interrupting. I shouldn't be here." She turned and reached for the door handle as a voice rung out through the house.

"Daddy."

Everyone stopped breathing. Quinn froze in mid-reach to the door, Emma's hand clenched onto Will's biceps as he turned to face his daughter. She ran over to him her eyes flickering to the new person in the room.

"Baby, can you go get mam... Santana for me?" He asked the little girl, she nodded and ran back to the yard. Quinn's back still faced away from the couple, she had not been able to turn and look at the girl.

"Will.... holy shit." Santana exclaimed seeing Quinn standing at the door. Michelle gasped, and Santana refocused her attention to the little girl in her arms, "Sorry, Mija."

"Who's that." Michelle asked as she looked at the other blond.

"A friend of Daddy and mine; Can you go back and play with your friends?" Michelle hesitated, but nodded and climbed out of Santana's arms. Once she was outside Santana walked over to Quinn. She grasped her shoulders gently and turned her to face to face. Quinn was crying. "Baby." Santana sighed pulling her into her arms. Quinn whispered I'm sorry over and over, into Santana's neck. After a moment, Emma and Will, who were still shocked by Quinn showing up and the interaction between the girls spoke.

"Quinn, your welcome to stay." Will offered, the blond looked up from Santana's shoulder and quickly whipped the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She looked up and nodded, "San, why don't you take her in your room for a few minutes. Okay?"

"For sure." Santana replied, lacing their fingers together and tugging her into the bedroom. "Baby." Santana cooed pulling the blond into her body. "It's okay. Stop crying."

"I feel like an idiot." Quinn says, leaning back to look at her girlfriend. "I shouldn't have come."

"No, I think you freaked yourself out. Then you freaked Will out. Trust me once the surprise wears off he's gonna be excited your here." Santana pulls away and wipes her eyes. "Do you want to go meet Michelle? Or, we can just hang out for a bit then when everyone leaves you can meet her."

"Second one." She says, and the Latina nod's. Quinn ducks into the bathroom before meeting Santana in the hall. "You look amazing by the way." Quinn smiled taking her hand, her eyes raking over Santana's black skinny jeans and white button up shirt.

"Thanks babe, so do you." she replies, tugging her out to the yard. Will smiles as the girls walk into the backyard. Most of the kids had left, and Michelle was running around with Will's parents dog. Quinn sat next to Santana with their hands intertwined with her eyes fixated on the little blond girl. Will handed them each a plate of salad and chicken and sat down with them.

"How have you been, Quinn?" He questions, regaining her attention. She smiles, and pushes back her bangs.

"Good, actually." She smiles, "I'm sorry about before."

"Don't even worry about it."

She smiles, "I'm at Colombia, which is good and I'm liking it."

"I knew you'd do great things at college."

"Thank you." She replied, taking a bite of her salad. Santana smiled at her, hearing a faint cry and she jumped up and rushed over to Michelle who was crying. She picked her up and hugged her tightly. Quinn's eyes followed her girlfriend and her baby... Will's baby. Santana kept her distance while comforting the crying child, Quinn watched them.

"How much do you know about the last four years, Quinn?" Will asked, Quinn pulled her eyes away and looked at him.

"Almost nothing. I know that she lived with you when I left. We have kept clear of the conversation about her. I didn't know she was coming until yesterday morning." Quinn sighed, Santana walked over still carrying the little girl who was fast asleep on her shoulder.

"Will, do you want to go put her down?" Santana asked, he nodded and stood up and took Michelle and headed inside.

Santana sat down next to Quinn and took her hand. Neither were sure what to say, so they sat in silence as Emma finished picking up the kitchen and Will put his daughter to bed. Once she was asleep and everything was picked up they all sat in the living room.

"I'm really sorry for showing up unannounced." Quinn said, fidgeting with her hands.

"You've always been welcome, Quinn." Will smiled, and laced his fingers with Emma. "Quinn, tomorrow we are going to have a very smart, very curious little girl wondering who you are." Quinn nodded, and let out a shaky breath.

"What... What does she know?"

"She knows that Emma's not her mother. We've only been together for about two years. About a little over a year ago, Santana and I told her that her mother loved her very much and gave her to us to take care of." Will stated, but Quinn looked confused. Santana looked at the ground not wanting to see Quinn's reaction to why they told her. "She called Santana momma, and when she had to move away to school... we had to tell her the truth."

Santana starred at her feet, not daring to look up. She hadn't been able to tell Quinn that yet, she didn't want to hurt her or their relationship. Her head snapped up when she felt Quinn's hand slip into her own.

"Okay." She let out a shaky breath, "You don't have to tell her that I gave birth to her."

"Quinn, she looks exactly like you." Emma piped up, looking over at Will. "She's been shown your picture."

"I won't lie to her." Santana states, looking at Quinn then to Will. "I can't."

"I don't want to hurt her," Quinn expresses, "I don't want to screw up anymore than I have."

"I think we should tell her if she asks." Will decided, nodding and locking eyes with Santana. "Is that okay?"

Everyone nod's before deciding a little girl will be awake soon for her birthday and they all should get some sleep. Emma and Quinn each walked into respective rooms. Santana leaned against the wall, and Will stood in-front of her.

"I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened like this."

"It's not your fault. I love you and if she's going to be in your life you need to be honest with her, this is part of who you are. Michelle is part of you both and we need to remind ourselves how hard this is going to be for both of them. They are blood. As much as we love that girl, Quinn will have a bond we can't break. She deserves a change to meet her biological mother, and Quinn needs to forgive herself by meeting her." Will said, gathering the girl in his arms and hugging her tightly. They parted and walked into their rooms, Santana saw Quinn curled up on the bed. She quickly undressed and laid behind her.

"I should have told you."

"I know. But, we happened so sudden." Quinn reminded her, "I'm scared."

"I know." Santana replied, kissing her lips. "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

Santana woke up and rolled over info the warm body pressed against her front. She wrapped her arms tighter around Quinn. She kissed the blond girl's shoulder, and rolled out of the bed and silently slipped out of the room. She opened Michelle's door and walked in, she smiled when she saw the little girl lying on her side with Will running his fingers through her hair.

"Hey." He whispered, seeing the Latina. Santana walked over to the bed and climbed in next to him. He laid on his back and Santana laid her head on his chest. "Is she okay?" Santana nodded, watching the little girl sleep.

"This is all too weird." She whispered, resting her chin over his heart and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm gay. We could have made an amazing family."

"I know." He smiled, twirling her hair between his fingers. "We are an amazing family."

Michelle rolled over and her eyes fluttered open smiling when she saw them.

"Hi." She smiled, snuggling into Will. Santana reached down and pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Santana exclaimed, and Will followed suit.

"What do you want for breakfast today?" He asked, his hand running up and down Santana's back.

"Um... Can I have fruit salad?" She asked, and Santana nodded.

"Anything." She replied, kissing Will and Michelle each before rolling out of the bed. Santana walked back into her room and hopped into the shower before jumping out and walking over to Quinn wearing a towel. She traced her finger down Quinn's nose and the girl's eyes fluttered open. "Morning."

"Hey." Quinn croaked, stretching and leaning up to kiss her. "I should shower." Santana nodded, and grabbed her jeans out of her bag. Quinn quickly showered and re-entered as the Latina was bucking her belt. She smiled and walked over and grabbed her Batman v-neck out of her bag. Quinn smiled, and grabbed her dress out of her bag and slid it over her head.

"Superhero, eh?" Quinn asked, as she towel dried her hair. "suits you."

"I do like a good utility belt." She joked, wrapping her arms the blond. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Nervous, the last time I got out of bed on this date when when I was giving birth to her."

"Will's getting her dressed. Come help me make fruit salad." Santana tugged her by the hand into the kitchen. They set about cutting strawberries, mango's, nectarines and apples and tossing them into a bowl. Santana came up behind Quinn snaking her arms around her and leaning into her body. She kissed the juncture of her shoulder and her neck, an awkward cough forced them apart.

"Sorry." Emma exclaimed, as she walked into the kitchen. "Erm. Do you want set the table." Quinn nodded, pulling the plates and bowl off of the counter.

"Does she still have an aversion to orange juice?" Santana asked, pouring juice into cups.

"She's allergic to it." Emma replies, handing her the milk out of the fridge.

"Who's allergic?" Quinn said, as she walked back in.

"Chelle's evidently allergic to oranges."

"Weird." Quinn states, "So, am I."

Emma and Santana look at each-other. Will and Michelle come out of her room and she's dressed in a green sundress with a white sweater over her shoulders. Michelle runs up to Santana and smiles, "It's my Birfday."

"I know, it is! You are such a big girl." Santana exclaims, looking over at Quinn. Quinn's eyes were memorizing every feature of the little girl. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Who are you?" Michelle asked, her eyes studying the blond. Quinn's heart started beating a mile a minute.

"Michelle, this is Quinn." Santana introduced them, "She's very special and she's going to hang out with us today." Michelle nodded, Will watched his daughter trying to process the new person. They all sat down and made small talk as they ate. Quinn didn't say much, her eyes flickered between the family. She watched Santana and Will interact with her. The blond offered to help Emma clean up;

"Emma." Quinn stopped as they were loading the dishwasher, "Should I be worried about San and Mr. Schue's relationship?"

"I was worried when we first started dating." Emma explained, "They are really close. But, I know she's gay and there is nothing to worry about."

"Okay. Do you know if they... ever..."

"Oh, gosh. I never thought that was a possibility."

--

"Momma." Michelle whispered, looking around the room. "Quinn is nice."

Santana sighed a bit, she's been trying to discourage Chelle from calling her momma for the last year, but she sometimes slips.

"She is, baby. She's very special to us." Santana explained, "Daddy and I have known her since school. She used to sing with us."

"Really?" Michelle smiled,

"Yep." Santana replied, "Do you remember when we told you that you were a special gift to us?" The little girl nodded, "Remember how we explained why you didn't have curly hair like daddy, or have darker skin like me, or red hair like Emma?"

"Um. Yes?" Michelle recalled, "Because, sometimes babies don't stay with their mommy they lived in."

"exactly." Santana said, glancing over at Emma and Quinn. "Know how daddy put that picture in your room with me and my friends?"

"When you were a cheerleader?"

"Yep. Well, Quinn's in that picture. So are you."

"I was? I don't remember?"

"That's because you lived inside Quinn still." Santana states, her eyes reading her face. "Do you understand, Baby?"

"I lived in her?" Michelle asked, her attention shifting to Quinn.

"Yeah, you did." Santana sighed, "Do you want to meet her?" The blond child nodded. "Quinn? Could you come here for a moment."

Quinn walked over in the scrutiny of the four year old. She stood next to Santana, looking for a sign of what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

(thanks everyone for reading. Please review! I don't own anything!)

Santana slid over on the couch so Quinn could sit down with her and Michelle. Michelle looked at Quinn with a curious gaze,

"Hi." She whispered, making Quinn smile.

"Hi." The older blond replied, her nerves settling a bit when Santana's hand pressed against her lower back. Several moments of silence passed between the three girls, Santana leaned over and brushed Michelle's hair behind her ears.

"Chelle, why don't you tell Quinn a little about things you like, and she'll tell you what she likes?"

The little girl nodded, "I like the colour green!"

"It's a very pretty colour!" Quinn replies, "I've always liked blue. What is your favourite animal?"

"I like kittens." She smiled, "But, I can't have one because Emma is allergic. But, I like Panda's at the zoo! Do you like them?"

"They're funny looking!" Quinn joked, "I saw one once when I went to California!"

"Really?" Michelle exclaimed, "That's so cool! Do you have a kitty?"

"Nope." Quinn shook her head, "I had a bunny when I was little. I assume you like music?"

"I love music, Daddy says he's going to start teaching me piano. I like... Mam...Santana I don't remember the name."

"Which one baby?" Santana replied, smiling from the interaction between the two girls she loves.

"You and Daddy sing them to me. They talk about birds and walrus'... the bugs?"

"Beatles, baby."

"Oh yeah!" Michelle exclaimed, turning her attention back to Quinn. "Do you like the them?"

"I love them, Santana sings them to me too."

"Really?"

"Yep, they've always been her favourite." Quinn smiled at her girlfriend, "She got your daddy to let us sing them in Glee a few times."

Santana smiled, looking over and seeing Will watching them. "I'll be right back, okay?" Both girls nodded when Santana walked over to Will. They both leaned against the wall watching Quinn and Michelle.

"How's it going?" He asked, watching Michelle drag the older blond to her toy box.

"Seems good. I told her who Quinn was, she seems to understand." Santana said, looking over to gage his reaction.

"Good." He sighed,

"What's wrong?" Santana question, she knew him well enough to be able to read when something was wrong. "Will?"

"She's not going to try to take her back, right?"

"God, Will." Santana exclaimed, "No!"

"Okay." He said, "Don't get mad, it's a valid question."

"I's really not. You are her father. Quinn gave her to you because she knew she deserved the best."

"Okay." He said, sill nervous about the situation. "Emma told me Quinn asked about us."

"What?" Santana stuttered, turning her attention fully to Will.

"She said Quinn asked about our relationship."

"Oh."

"You haven't told her?"

"No." Santana sighed, "I told her about Brittany, I told her that I helped out with Chelle', You told her that Michelle thought I was her mother... I haven't told her about us. I'm scared of her reaction... Have you told Emma?"

"Not... everything. Emma gets jealous and even though I love her and we're getting married I don't want to hurt her."

"I understand." Santana replied, looking back over at the girls.

Santana laid down with Michelle when she put her down for a nap and promptly fell asleep. Quinn, crept into the room looking for her girlfriend and smiled when she saw the girls curled up together. She leaned down and kisses Santana's forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and smiled seeing Quinn. She extracted herself from the four year old and they left the room. Santana pulls Quinn into her bedroom and they laid down on the bed.

"How are you doing?" Santana asked, wrapping her arms around the blond.

"I'm okay." She stated, lacing their fingers together. "It's crazy weird though."

"Understandable."

"She looks like me, it's kinda odd."

"I know right? At least she doesn't look like Puck."

"That was one of the first things I thought." Quinn laughed, "So, I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"You and Will. I won't be mad or upset, I just want to know."

"Yeah..." Santana sighed, rolling onto her back. "Remember how I told you the Brittany and I broke up I went through a bad period?" Quinn nodded, "I moved in with Will, because my parents kicked me out."

"Wait your parents kicked you out?"

"Yeah. They kept trying to figure out what was wrong with me and I finally told them I was in love with Brittany... They flipped and kicked me out. So, I went to Will and he took me in. After a few months, during break something happened and I was lonely and he was lonely and we ended up sleeping together." Santana closed her eyes, "It kinda became a habit, I would feel terrible about myself and we'd... you know... but it didn't work for me. I told him one night that I was gay and he supported me in the realization. But we haven't been together in that way for two years."

"Emma doesn't know does she?" Quinn asked, a little put off by the idea of her girlfriend and their former teacher. Santana shook her head, "I understand it was a long time ago, but it's still weird. Especially since he acts like he's in love with you."

"He's not. Not like that. Quinn, he and I are just friends who have gone through a lot of crap." She reached to take Quinn's hand, who pulled away, "Quinn..."


	9. Chapter 9

"You can't seriously be mad at me for something that happened over two years ago?" Santana exclaimed, she was honestly shocked; she didn't think that Quinn would react like this.

"I'm not mad. I don't know it feels weird, Santana. You slept with Mr. Schue."

"I'm aware of who I had sex with, Quinn." Santana said defensively, standing up off the bed.

"But, it's weird. You were underage."

"I was 18."

"Santana. Did he love you?"

"Quinn..."

"Just answer the question."

"I... I don't know. Honestly, Quinn." Santana sighed, "I was so fucked up and the only good thing in my life was that little girl. He was nice to me and I liked his attention, but when I realized that he wanted more from us I told him the truth. That I was gay, and that we should stop whatever it is what we were doing. He took it hard, but he started dating Emma soon after so we never really mentioned it again."

Santana leaned against the wall her eyes locked on the floor. Quinn stood in-front of her and took her hands.

"Okay." Quinn whispered, her lips brushing Santana's. "I just don't want to think about loosing you."

"You won't!" Santana exclaimed, "Don't even worry about that. You are stuck with me."

"Good." Quinn mumbled into a kiss.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you." They sang as Will carried out a cake from the kitchen. Michelle clapped when it was placed in-front of her.

"It's BATMAN!" She exclaimed, seeing the emblem on the cake and smiling. She quickly closed her eyes and thought of a wish before blowing the candles out. Everyone clapped and Will began serving slices of cake.

"Do you want presents now?" Emma asked, and Michelle's eyes grew larger as she nodded her head. Will and Emma brought out an electric keyboard and Michelle squealed.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, as Will showed her how to turn it on. She slammed her little hands into the keys creating sharp notes. Santana tightened her grip on Quinn's hand and smiled.

"I have something for you, Michelle." Quinn said, holding a box out in-front of her. It was tiny and wrapped in green paper. Michelle carefully unwrapped the box and opened it. "It was mine; It was given to me when I was your age and I wanted you to have it."

"It's pretty." Michelle smiled, her fingers tracing over the tiny gold cross that laid in the box. She held it out to Quinn, and the older blond fastened it around the child's neck. The gold contrasted with the girls fair skin, Michelle ran over to show it to her dad. Santana pulled Quinn back into her arms and kissed the side of her neck,

"I thought you got rid of that." Santana whispered, pressing another kiss into her skin.

"I saved it." Quinn replied, smiling as Will looked over his daughters head and smiled at the two girls.

"Baby." Santana called, and Michelle ran over to them. "You should hand me that bag over there." Michelle nodded and picked up the small gift bag. "Open it."

Michelle pulled out the paper and gasped, pulling out the two items. One was a small flip-cam and the other was a Ipod shuffle.

"This." She explained, pointing to the camera, "Is so you can send me videos, and this had all our favourite music on it." Michelle jumped into Santana's leg, Quinn slid over so the little girl could hug Santana catching everyone off guard Michelle pulled Quinn into the hug as well.

Will and Emma put Michelle to bed, while Quinn and Santana stood on the small porch looking out on the street. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind, resting she rested her chin onto her shoulder.

"It it weird how much I wanted to get out of here, yet it still feel like..." Quinn tried to explain.

"Home?" Santana offered, "I know the feeling." Santana turned her head to kiss her neck. "I'm so glad you came."

"Me too."

"What do you want to happen when we go back to New York."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. When we get back to New York everything can go back to how it was before. But, not really. I have Michelle to think about, and she's not going to forget about you."

"I know, and I won't be able to forget about her." Quinn sighed, turning around to face her. "I think that if I'm going to continue to be with you, that I need to recognize the fact that I can't stay from her. I think that we should sit with Will and Emma before we go home and see what they think about this." She looked at Santana and cocked her head, "Your smiling?"

"You said, home." She blushes,

"I've seen allot of Santana Lopez... This is a the first time I've seen you blush."

"Shut up." She smiled, wrapping her arms around the girls neck. "Four years ago could you ever imagine that we'd be here?"

"God no." Quinn replied, "Except you looked hot in your cheerio's uniform. I had quite a few dreams about you in it."

"Really now?" Santana lifted her eyebrow, "I always thought you were annoyingly straight."

"Yeah, well." Quinn rolled her eyes, "Things change." She leaned up and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

"all right, let's keep it PG ladies." Emma joked, as she tapped on the porch door. Both girls pulled away suddenly, "This is still Ohio."

"Yeah, Yeah." Santana replied, pulling Quinn back into the house.

"So, Emma. Have you decided on a wedding date yet?" Quinn asked, as they moved into the living room.

"Were thinking August, because then we wont have to worry about school and such." Emma smiled, "Will thinks we should go to Ireland for our honeymoon. I think we should go to Hawaii."

"Hawaii sounds lovely." Quinn exclaims, "But, Ireland could be really cool as well."

"What's really cool?" Will questions as he walks into the living room and sits down next to Emma.

"They're talking about weddings and other girlie things." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Are you opposed to weddings?" Quinn asks, eyeing her girlfriend.

"Eh. I'm not sure, I've never really thought about it." She said, "We need to head back to New York tomorrow."

Will and Emma nod, "I guess what I want to know is how comfortable are you with me continuing to have a connection to Michelle." Quinn asks, looking over at Santana for support.

"I know that we can not really stop you from being apart of her life. Especially, since you are with Santana." Will starts, "We never wanted to keep her from you. I worry though."

"About?" Santana arches her eyebrow.

"What happens when you break up? What happens if you can't stand each-other and then Michelle looses her biological mother again and the only mother she's ever known."

"That won't happen!" Santana exclaims, her hand grasping the blonds. "I can't promise that we'll last forever, though I hope we can. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love and devotion for that little girl!"

Quinn watches as Santana as she speaks, smiling and falling even deeper in love with her before turning back to her former teachers.

"I respect your view, but as much as it's weird for me to see her... after everything, I would never deny Santana the ability to be with a child that she's loved and cared for because of guilt of my own." Quinn says, "I think that the arrangement that you and San have should stay the same and if something happens we can deal with it then."

"That's understandable." Emma replies, trying to be the mediator. "It's kind of late, and you girls have to get up early."

"Yeah." Santana says, standing up with Quinn. "I'll be right in." Quinn nodded and heads into the bedroom, as does Emma into hers. Santana walked over to Will and sat next to him.

"Tell me what's really bothering you." She said. He lets out a deep sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm worried she's going to hurt you. I'm worried she's going to hurt Michelle if she gets to close. I'm... I'm jealous that she might want to be a family with you, and you'll leave us." Will states, looking at the ground. Santana wrapped her arms around him.

"That's not going to happen. You two are so important to me and that will never change. She's not rushing into anything, she's not saying she wants to see Chelle every day. She knows best how to handle her feelings and we can handle Chelle's okay?" She said calmly. "I love you, you are the most important man in my life... But, we are a family. You, me, Emma and Michelle."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Santana encourages, kissing his temple. "Go to bed." She stands up and walks into the bedroom. Quinn's lying on the bed, starring at the ceiling when Santana walks over and startles her.

"What..." Quinn starts before she's cut off by Santana pressing her lips against the blonds. She teasingly swipes her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip, asking for permission that is always granted. She slowly explores the blonds mouth as she runs her hands up and down Quinn's sides, lingering on the swell of her breast.

"San." Quinn breaths, her nails running up and down the Latina's thighs before settling on her hips to pull her closer.

Clothing was quickly shed and they slowly worked each-other up until they both shuttered with release, their mouths fastened together muffling any noise. Santana pulls away, pushing Quinn's damp lochs back before running her fingers over the girls face.

"Quinn." Santana whispered, her lips pressing ghost kisses to the girls lips. "I love you." Quinn lips quirk into a smile, as she joins their hands.

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't want you to go." Michelle pouted as they stood at the airport. She crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip, starring her big brown eyes up at Santana.

"I know, baby-girl." Santana sighed, hoisting the girl up into her arms and holding her close. "But, now you have that camera you can send me videos all the time and I will see you very soon. Okay?" Michelle nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around the older girls neck. Santana placed her back on the ground and lifted her duffle bag higher on her shoulder. Michelle turned and looked at Emma who was chatting quietly to Quinn, the girl walked over to Quinn and tugged at her dress.

"Will you come back?" She whispered, bashfully looking at the ground. Quinn's heart swelled and her eyes welled up. She looked at her girlfriend who was beaming before kneeling down to Michelle's level.

"Would you like me too?" Quinn asked, lifting the girls head up so she could look into her eyes. Michelle starred at the blond for a moment, her face stoically poised making her look more like her biological parents then ever before, before nodding slowly. "Then, yes. I will come back." Quinn smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Michelle's ear before the little girl gave her a tentative hug.

"Okay." Michelle smiled, before jumping into Emma's arms. Santana looked over at Will, who was on the verge of tears and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I will see you soon." She whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Stop being mopey. Plan your wedding and I will be home for it."

Will started laughing and kissed her cheek before pulling away, and walking over to Quinn. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Take care of her." He say's quietly, "You gave me the two greatest things in my life and if you hurt either or them..."

"You'll kill me?" Quinn smirked, "I love her Will."

"Honestly?"

"Yes. I don't plan of hurting her, or Michelle."

"Good." He smiles, pulling her into a hug.

They got on the plane and held hands all through the flight to New York. They grabbed the subway, keeping quiet in thought the entire ride back to Santana's apartment. Santana unlocked her front door, opening it for Quinn to walked directly into the girls bedroom. The latina locked the door behind herself and looked around to see if Kurt was home, finding the house empty; she retreated into her room.

"Why do I feel like I've been hit by a bus?" Santana asked leaning against her door frame watching the blond as she lay in her bed.

"I know." Quinn replied, rolling on her side when Santana sat on the bed next to her. "This weekend was hard."

"Yeah." Santana sighed, pushing her girlfriends hair back behind her ear. "Are you okay? That was allot."

"I'm... Yeah. I'm okay. It was scary though."

"I bet. That's allot to take in."

"I never thought Michelle would be so beautiful, so happy, so smart."

"She has good genes." Santana smiled, laying down and pulling the blond into her body. Quinn rested her head on Santana's shoulder and laced their fingers together.

"She look's like Puck."

"She look's like You." Santana replied, kissing her hand. "She acts like you, she can sing, and likes to dance. You made a pretty amazing child."

"She's not mine, though." Quinn sniffled, "I know she's happy, and she makes Will happy. But, I can't help but think what if I kept her? What if I made it work? It's selfish."

"It's not selfish Quinn. If you didn't think those things, I'd be worried. You were too young to keep her, you had no support... Hell, you had no home. You did the best thing you could have for her."

"It makes me the worst mother ever." Quinn whispers, closing her eyes to try to hide the tears moistening her eyelashes.

"It makes you the best." Santana says with conviction. "You did the most important thing you could have ever done for her. You gave her to people you knew could be everything she needed. It makes you amazing and shows how much you loved her. When you become a mother, an actual mother you'll be ready." Santana kisses her gently, whipping the tears from her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Short and fluffy, I really just wanted to update and let you guy's know this story's still kicking!)**

Santana and Quinn settled into a pretty normal schedule after their visit to Lima, they were both still in school so that took priority to anything else. Between school and working meaningless jobs to pay the rent they barley got to see each-other. When they realized that their work schedules were going to keep them apart most nights, Santana presented Quinn with a key to her apartment. This made life a bit easier because, Quinn was working at a youth centre during the day and waiting tables at night close to her girlfriends apartment. Santana had landed a entry level, but pretty amazing job at a international charity organization in the city that allowed her to work hands on with politics and at night she was bar-tending at a place near to the apartment.

Quinn pushed open the door to the crowded bar, it was Friday night and it seemed that everyone in a ten block radius decided to come to that bar. She smiled at the bouncer, when he stamped her hand and let her in much to the chagrin of the people waiting in line. She pushed through the crowd and made it over to the bar sliding into an open stool close to the edge of the counter.

"What can I..." Santana stated automatically, before really getting a look at the girl sitting at the counter. "Hey, baby." She smiled, once she saw the blond. She ducked under the counter and wrapped her arms around Quinn. She kissed her quickly before pulling away.

"I hate not seeing you everyday." Quinn states, sitting back on the stool as Santana resumes her post behind the counter. "You look hot, by the way." Santana smiled and twirled, Her hair was straight and she wore tight black slacks with stiletto heels, with a dark purple tank top covered by a tight fighting leather jacket.

"I like to tart it up for work." She smirks, pouring Quinn a martini. "Plus, gets me great tips." Santana rolled her eyes when before heading down to the other end of the bar to fill the order of another. She quickly returns to the end of the counter, "I'm off soon."

"Good." Quinn smiles, taking a drink out of her glass. Santana goes and talks to her co-worker, shooting a smile over her shoulder before giving the guy a hug. She grabs her coat and shoves her tips in her wallet before grabbing Quinn's hand.

"Come on."

()()()()()()

Santana unlocked her front door and closed it behind her and Quinn. Quinn dropped her bag on the floor next to Santana's and walked over to the couch where Kurt was sitting with Julian.

"Ladies!" Kurt smiles, looking away from the movie they were watching.

"Hey." Quinn smiled, as she sat down in the oversized chair when Santana walks in and drops a pizza box down on the table.

"Hey." She sighs sitting on the edge of the chair and pulls off her shoes and shrugs off her jacket. "Eat guys." She smiled, flipping over the lid and grabbing a slice for Quinn then one for herself. She leans back against the blond as they ate, focusing on the film the boys were watching. Quinn finishes her slice and wraps her arms around the Latina pulling her in the v of her legs. She leans her chin on the girls shoulder and kisses her neck softly, Santana's eyes flutter closed and she threaded her fingers with the blonds. Quinn traced her lips up and down the skin, raking her teeth against the flesh every once in a while. Santana abruptly pulled her up and into her bedroom muttering a quick goodnight before using Quinn to close the door. She presses the girl up against the door and quickly pushes her up and allows the blond to wrap her legs around her waist. Santana pushed the blonds dress up as she presses her lips against Quinn's.

"God." Quinn whimpered, arching her back against the door. Santana raked her nails against the girls thighs as she moved her lips to the pale neck. "Please, San." she gasps as her core connects with the Latina's hipbones. Santana quickly moved her hands to the girls hips, pushing up under the dress. She cupped Quinn's ass with one hand whilst her other pushes aside the girls panties pushing into the girls core. Quinn gave off a loud moan her hands grabbing fistfuls of black hair and pulling Santana into a bruising kiss.

"You feel so good." Santana whispered, her lips tracing the blonds ear as she moved her thumb to press against the top of her slit as she continued to thrust into her. "I missed you, so much."

"You too, baby." Quinn gasped, her hips moving to meet every thrust, and simultaneously causing friction against Santana. "I love you." She whimpers, as her head slams back against the door with a painful sounding force as she tumbled over the edge taking Santana with her. After the blond stopped shuddering, Santana carried her over to the bed and laid her down. She pulled the girls dress over her head and removed her own clothing before laying next to her.

"Is your head okay?" Santana asked, her fingers checking for a bump. "You hit it pretty hard."

"It's okay." She replied, her fingers tracing over the tanned girls skin. She snuggled into her girlfriends warm body as they basked in each-others embrace for the first time in many nights.


	13. Chapter 13

Sometime in the morning Santana heard her computer that was over on her desk ringing out into the room. She groaned, and looked over at her clock; It was close to 8-o'clock am. She sighed and rolled out of the blonds embrace, throwing on a shirt and panties before sitting in-front of her computer and looking at the screen. Skype popped up with an image of Michelle, causing Santana to smile.

"Hey, Baby girl." Santana whispered, as she answered the call.

"Hey momma." Michelle yawned, her hair in a messy ponytail and her eyes still sleepy.

"Baby, we've talked about calling me that." Santana sighed, pulling her own hair up into a ponytail. The little girl nodded and shrugged with an impish smile that she must have developed from puck's genes. "Where is Daddy?"

"Sleepin'." She replies, wrapping her arms around the stuffed panda that was sitting on her lap. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, so much." Santana smiled at the screen, laughing when she saw will saunter into the room behind Michelle. "Did daddy take you to sign up for kindergarten yesterday?" Michelle nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes! Guess what!" She exclaimed, waiting for the girl to answer the rhetorical question.

"What?"

"He said, he'd put me in classes for Spanish!" She said with so much enthusiasm. Will being a Spanish teacher and Santana being fluent since she was little had grown up with Spanish all around her and she had been speaking it from the beginning.

"Really?" Santana smiled, "That's amazing, baby." Will came into the frame wrapping his arms around the little girl.

"Hey, San." Will smiled, kissing his daughters cheek. "Sorry, I left my computer on."

"It's okay." the Latina replied, "Baby. let me talk to daddy okay?" Michelle nodded and scampered off into the background. Santana looked over her shoulder checking that her girlfriend was still asleep. "You look like shit."

"You look absolutely fucked." Will smirked.

"Your an ass, you know that." Santana stifled a laugh.

"But, I'm right." He smiled, "You guys are doing okay. I know you were worried last week."

"Yeah, we're good. It's crazy right now with work and whatever. But, I think were good." Santana smiled, "How are you and Emma?"

"all right, we had a fight about the wedding last night."

"What did you do?"

"Why is it always me who has to do something?"

"Because you're a dude." Santana joked, her head turning to the bed when she heard Quinn moving around. Quinn sat up and looked around the room, the sheet dropping from her body and exposing herself to Santana. "Will, I gotta go."

"She's awake?" Will questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Santana replied, smiling over at the blond when she throw's a shirt at her. "Oh by the way I got the wedding invite yesterday."

"Oh yeah?" Will asked, as he saw a dressed Quinn roaming around the back of the room and out to the kitchen. "You're coming right, because you're my best man."

"Nice." The latina said with a fist pump into the air.

"Did you just fist pump?" Quinn asked as she re-entered the room.

"Yes, yes she did." Will replied, laughing at the bitch glare he received from Santana. Quinn came over and sat on one of Santana's legs.

"Morning." The blond smiled, at Will when as she locked her fingers with the other girl. "The invitations were lovely."

"SANTANA!" Michelle yelled as she ran into the room, holding up her a box. "Look!" She held up a calendar of August.

"What are we looking at?" Santana asked, tilting her head to the side.

"August."

"Of course." Quinn replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because, it's when Daddy and Emma are going to Ireland."

"Oh really now." Santana replied, raising her eyebrow. "William?" Santana asked, "When were you going to tell me you are going to Ireland for two weeks?"

"Daddy's in trouble." Michelle stage whispered, waving through the screen at Quinn who giggled and waved back.

"Right now?" Will replied innocently, "We should talk about that when the child is not around. But are you still interested?"

"Of course!" Santana exclaimed, smiling.

"Okay. We'll we're going to have breakfast. you ladies have a great day and we'll talk about august later."

"Okay." Santana replied, "Bye baby, have a good Sunday with daddy."

"Bye! Bye Quinn!" Michelle exclaimed, blowing kisses before the screen went blank. Quinn turned to face her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Hum?"

"The whole two weeks thing?"

"Oh. I was thinking that she should stay with me when they go."

"In lima?"

"I was thinking that she should come here. I mean if you want. I'm going to take it off work and just hang out with her and show her the city. I would love if you want to be with us, and she would love it too."

"I'll think about it okay." Quinn replied nervously. "I mean yes, but it... it might be too much, you know?"

"I know baby." Santana smiled, kissing the girl's forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn rolled over in her bed, she reached out and came up empty. She cracked open her eyes and remembered that she had gone to her own place the night before. The weeks of the summer had come and gone in a fury of long day's and night spent at work. She had spent maybe two night of the week with her girlfriend of close to a year. Santana had been extremely busy with work and trying to set her apartment up to have a four year old live with her. Quinn begrudgingly rolled out of bed and quickly showered, fortunately it was Sunday; which meant she had the day off from both her jobs. She came back into her bedroom and changed into a pair of cut-off jeans shorts and a Columbia T-shirt. She grabbed her bag and cellphone before heading out to the subway.

forty-five minutes later, Quinn knocked on Santana's door with her arms full of coffee and bagels. The door opened to a sleep deprived looking Julian. He smiled and ushered her into the apartment.

"Hey." He greeted, closing the door behind her and moving to sit at the kitchen island. Quinn put down the bag and coffee holder and handed him one. "I love you so much right now."

"Thought you might like that." She smiled, "How did you're play go last night?"

"Good!" He exclaimed, "It went quite well. A few tech issues, but we should be solid for tonight."

"That's awesome, Julian! Santana and I defiantly want to see it when it's open."

"Of course!" He replied, taking the coffee Quinn had bought for Kurt and heading to the other bedroom. Quinn smiled and picked up the remaining cups and headed to her girlfriends room. She pushed open the door, smiling when she saw the small latina curled up in the middle of her bed. Quinn put the cups down and slid off her shoes before crawling in bed and wrapping her body around the sleeping girl.

"Q?" Santana whispered, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey baby." Quinn replied, kissing the back of the sleeping girls neck.

"What time is it?" she croaked, rolling over to face the blond.

"9:30." Quinn said, running her fingers through thick hair. Santana groaned and buried her face in the blonds neck. She laughed, running her hands over the latina's back. "Long night?" Santana nods, her breath tickling the blonds skin.

"I didn't get home till like three." Santana mumbled, "Stupid bar." She rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes. "I should shower." Quinn nodded when Santana got up and walked into the bathroom. While Santana was showering, Quinn made the girls bed and picked up the bedroom a little bit. She gathered the girls discarded clothing and threw them into the hamper as Santana re-entered the room.

"I love that you pick up after me." Santana smiled, a little more awake then before."

"Well, you're kinda a slob." Quinn replied, as Santana pulled out baggy cargo shorts out of her dresser and pulled on a black tank top. "Coffee." Quinn handed her the paper cup, "I got bagels too." Santana's grin broadened, "Yes, I got the one you like."

"Sweet." The girl smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. They headed out into the kitchen, going on about the past week's activities. "So, I need to ask you something." Santana said in-between bites. "About Will's wedding."

"Okay?"

"Do you wanna go with me as my girlfriend? Do you want to go at all?" Santana asked, looking down at her cup. "Like, I will understand if you don't. I know how you feel about Lima."

"San." Quinn sighed. "I'm not ashamed of us."

"I know."

"But, It's Lima." Quinn stated. "Do you know whose all going?"

"Will invited everyone from Glee." Santana explained, "But as far as I know only me, Kurt and Julian, Finn, Rachel and maybe Brittany are going."

"I haven't seen any of them since before I moved." Quinn sighed, despite the fact she went to Lima for Santana a few months back; she had never really returned to her hometown. She lost contact with everyone from Glee (until Kurt and Santana came back into her life) and hadn't talk to her parents in years. She silently studied her girlfriends face, she loved Santana. She loved her more than anything in the world and Santana loved Will and Michelle. No matter how hard it might be to go back and face everyone, she needed to go and be with Santana... especially if Brittany might be going. "I want to come with you... as your girlfriend." Santana's head snapped up and a smile spread across her face.

"Saying B might come, got you didn't it." She joked.

"Shut up." Quinn said, pulling the latina into a kiss.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

It was ungodly early when the flight left New York; It was still morning when Kurt, Julian, Quinn and Santana piled into to a rental car at the Columbus airport.

"Why did we have to leave so early." Kurt complained, resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

"It was the only flight out of JFK today." Santana explained, "Unless you wanted to drive 12 hours." Kurt groaned, closing his eyes as they pulled out of the lot. Santana caught the apprehensive look plaster across Quinn's face as they started driving, she slid her hand over and laced their fingers together. Quinn smiled, and rested her head against the back on the seat. A little over an hour later, Santana pulled up in-front of Kurt's dads house.

"Kurt." Santana said, rousing both boys from sleep. "Where at your house." She smiled, as Kurt blinked. He nodded and opened his door and slid out of the car followed by Julian, who grabbed their bags from the trunk.

"Want to meet up for dinner?" Kurt asked, leaning against the drivers door.

"I think we're going out with Emma and Will, but you guys should come with us." Santana replied, Kurt smiled and waved as they headed to the door. Santana pulled out of the driveway and started driving towards Will's place.

"Are you sure he's not going to mind us staying with them?" Quinn asked, her eyes watching as her childhood home passed by outside the window.

"Yeah. He's excited." Santana smiled, taking the girls hand. "Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah." Quinn replied. They pulled in Will's driveway and got out of the car, grabbing their bags before heading to the door. Michelle flung open the door and ran into Santana's arms.

"HI!" She yelled, "I've been waiting ALLLLL day."

"It's ten o'clock." Santana smiled, Michelle nodded.

"I know, it took you forever!" Michelle replied, "Yay, Quinn came!"

"Morning Michelle." Quinn replied, nervously as the girl wrapped her arms around her. Santana smiled when they embraced.

"Hey girls." Emma smiled, escorting them into the house. "Michelle let them into the house." Michelle pulled away and ran over to Emma. They tossed their bags into Santana's room before coming back out into the living room. "Will is out doing some errands." The redhead exclaimed, pouring the girls a cup of coffee.

Michelle leaned into Quinn, "Daddy is buying Emma a present." she whispered. Quinn smiled, pushing the little girls hair back behind her ears. It had turned a dirty blond colour in the summer sun. Santana walked back over the the girls and handed Quinn a cup of coffee.

"Are you excited to be a flower girl?" Santana asked Michelle, the smaller blond nodded. "Are you even more to come to New York and stay with me when daddy and Emma go to Ireland?"

"Yes!" Michelle exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. "So excited!"

"You'll get to meet our friend Kurt tonight." Santana replied, "I'm also thinking when you're in New York we can go see a musical." Quinn raised her eyebrows at this. "Yes, something clicked from Glee. What to you think, babe?"

"That could be fun." Quinn smiled, looking up when Will walked into the room.

"Hey! You're here." He exclaimed, putting down the canvas bag's he was holding. Santana jumped up as he wrapped his arms around her, "You look great."

"Like always. " She joked, pulling away and smiling. "You excited?"

"Yes." He smiled, turning to address Quinn. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Wouldn't miss it." She replied, returning to the book Michelle was showing her.

"So, I need to tell you something." He said quietly. Santana nodded and followed him into the kitchen carrying the bags. Emma smiled and kissed him when they entered. "Okay. Um." He said nervously looking over at Emma. "Puck's in town."

"What?" Santana exclaimed in a hushed tones. "No freaking way."

"Yeah. Finn told me when he RSVP'd for the wedding." Will explained, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before you got here. I didn't think she'd come with you if she knew."

"So you thought it'd be better if she ran into him?" Santana hissed, running her hand over her face. "Seriously, Will. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to hurt you."

"What about her!" Santana exclaimed loudly, "Fuck, Will. I know you're not ecstatic that were together, but I love her and this is fucking ridiculous. Like seriously... after how he treated her... after everything. How could you do that to her? To me?"

Quinn heard yelling and tired to look into the kitchen from where she sat with Michelle. The little girl looked up at her.

"Mo...Santana is mad at Daddy." Michelle whispered, looking up into hazel eyes. "I heard him tell Emma that she would be."

"Do you know why?" Quinn asked, feeling a little ashamed that she's getting information from a four year old. Michelle nodded enthusiastically;

"Daddy heard that someone was back in town that Santana wouldn't want to see and that you'd be upset." THe little girl whispered. Quinn knew exactly who would get the Latina fired up about; who always got her fired up since the time they were kids. Quinn took a shaky breath and nodded muttering a quick 'hold on' to the girl she walked towards the kitchen where Santana was yelling at Will. Emma's eyes bulged out of her head when she saw Quinn; who said nothing, she just grabbed Santana by the hand and forced her out of the kitchen.

"Shoes." Quinn whispered, slipping on her sandals and waiting for her girlfriend to do the same. Once she did the blond pulled on her hand and out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell!" Santana exclaimed as she was shoved out of the door. Quinn held tightly to the girls hand and pulled her down the street. Quinn stayed silent until they reached the park they had frequented as children.

"Sit." Quinn replied as she pushed the dark haired girl onto a bench. Santana scowled at her girlfriend as she pushed her hands between her knees. "Breath." Santana took a deep breath and looked at the ground. After a few minutes of deep breathing Quinn crouched down in-front of the girl. "Now, tell me what's up."

"Puck is in town." Santana stated. Not looking at the girl. "Will didn't tell me. I wouldn't have asked you to come if he was going to be here."

"You had no way of knowing." Quinn replied, resting her arms on the Latina's knees. "Seeing Puck is not going to affect me too much. He never cared enough to keep in touch after she was born, he barley talked to me during the pregnancy."

"I know. I just thought..." Santana sighed, looking at her girlfriend. "I don't know."

"I know. You were being protective. That's one of the things I love about you." Quinn smiles, watching as her girlfriends eyes widened. They both knew their feelings for each-other, but neither of them had been able to say the words out-loud.

"Did..." Santana stumbled over her words, sure they had uttered the phrase in the throws of passion, but this was the first time out of that context. "You just.."

"Yes." Quinn smiled, kissing the girls kneecaps. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Santana replied, pulling the other girl up to meet her lips.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_)

After about an hour of basking in each-others company in the park the girls headed back to Will's house. They walked hand and hand down the road, Quinn stopped and gazed at a for-sale sign.

"Is that your..." Santana asked, once she realized where they were. Quinn gaped at her former house, trying to gather any kind of emotion that she had reserved for her childhood home.

"Yeah." She said, taking in the empty lot and the over grown grass. "Looks like they left already."

"When was the last time you talked to them?" Santana questioned, as they continued walking towards Will's house.

"I haven't spoken to my dad since I was kicked out." She admitted, "But, I used to talk to my mom when I was in Connecticut and when I started school... But then I told her about us and she hasn't talked to me since."

"Baby." Santana stopped, turning to the girl to look in her eye. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, but then I decided I didn't want her to run my life and she didn't matter. I love you and I wont change that because she's intolerant." Quinn replied, kissing her lightly before pulling her the rest of the way to the house. Santana pushed open the door when they got back.

"You're back!" Michelle smiled, running into Santana's arms. The Latina hoisted her up onto her hip and kissed her forehead.

"I can't stay away from you." Santana replied, looking over at a very guilty looking will. "Or you."

"San." He exhaled, "I'm sorry."

"It's cool." She replied, walking into the living room. "Baby, go play for a few minutes okay?"

"Are you going to yell at daddy again?" Michelle questioned, Santana raised an eyebrow at the child.

"Go play." She said in a stern voice, as the little girl grumbled off to her room. Santana sat down on the couch with Quinn, "Will. I'm sorry I flipped. It caught me off guard."

"I know. I should have told you before you got here." He exclaimed, "I'm sorry Quinn."

"Honestly, It's fine. I have no feelings towards Puck." She replied honestly, "He did not care enough to be in my life before or after her so I don't acknowledge him as anything."

"That's understandable." Emma said, giving a weak smile. "I don't think he's coming anyway. Finn is though."

"I heard." Santana stated, "With Rachel and Brittany?"

"I think so." Will replied. Quinn looked down at her cellphone when it vibrated, she looked at the text message.

"Oh my." She breathed, causing Santana to turn her head and raise her eyebrow. "Kurt and Julian just ran into Brittany."

"Really?"

"Evidently she's married."

"What?" All three of them exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

"Yeah." Quinn stated, "Kurt said that she's married."

"I can't even... I mean it's Brittany." Will exclaimed his face contorted in confusion.

"Yeah." Santana replied, her face kinda falling. "We should... I'm going to go get changed." She stood up and walked into her room. Three pairs of eyes followed her as she retreated.

"Should I be worried?" Quinn asked Will. He sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair and looking over at Emma.

"Well." Will started, before getting cut off by Emma.

"Don't" She said curtly, Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"I deserve to know. I don't want to see her getting hurt, again." Quinn defended, trying to understand what they were trying to hide from her.

"It's really not our place to tell you, if she hasn't already." Will replied, but knowing Santana as he did... "When everything with Brittany went down, Santana had some trouble."

"What do you mean." The blond asked.

"Did she ever tell you why she came to live with me after you left?" Quinn shook her head. "She was kicked out." He took breath and let the blond acclimate to the idea. "She was in love with Brittany and she told her parents that she was gay. Her mother beat her up, telling her that her depravity would not ruin their family; That she was no longer welcome. She ran away and tried to stay with Brittany, but when Santana got there Brittany was having sex with one of the soccer players."

"I hate her so much right now." Quinn mumbled, the comment both angled towards the girl she loves and the girl that broke her girlfriends heart.

"So, then she had nowhere else to turn. Puck had left and she had alienated herself from everyone else. I saw her walking down the street and I gave her a place to stay. Brittany acted as if nothing happened, trying to be with San and still screw everyone else. Santana went along, because as you well know her self esteem was low in high-school and she just wanted to be loved."

"I started seeing her regularly, once she moved in with Will." Emma interjects, sighing and debating in her head whether or not she should tell the next piece of information. "Santana had some afflictions that were deeper than a broken heart. She didn't handle her emotions in healthy ways."

"Well, yeah. She always used to get into fights. " Quinn said, looking in-between the two people.

"I think you need to talk to her about the rest, Quinn." Emma suggests and Will complied. Quinn sighed and stood up walking into the bedroom. She pushed open the door and saw her girlfriend changed into a thigh length black dress with three-quarter length sleeves. "You look beautiful, babe." Quinn smiled, walking over to the girl.

"Thanks." Santana smiles, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "You should get changed." Quinn nods and walks over to her suitcase and pulls out a pale blue sun-dress. She pulled off her clothing, looking over her shoulder to catch Santana watching her. "You never cease to take my breath away."

Quinn blushes, pulling her hair into a side ponytail and slipping on a pair of heels. "Baby, are you sure you wanna see Brittany."

"Yeah, it's fine." Santana replied, zipping the back of her girlfriends dress. "Don't worry."

"Santana, when we get home tonight can we talk about some stuff?" Quinn asked quietly, the Latina's face fell. "It's nothing bad I promise." she assures the fearful girl.

"Okay."

Quinn held tightly onto Santana hand as they walked toward the restaurant that Kurt told them to meet up at. The blond stopped half way up the walk and turned to the other girl.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Santana replied, her face showing obvious sighs of confusion. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to remind you." Quinn smiled leaning in and kissing her lips longingly. Santana beamed and leaned in her lips grazing the fair girls earlobe.

"The fact you're not wearing underwear, is reminding me plenty." She pulls back to capture the blonds lips once again.

"Can't you two keep your from snogging each other for five minutes." Julian called, he was leaning against the outside wall of the restaurant finishing the last drag of a cigarette. He smiled in that impish, British bad-boy way he has as the girls walked up to him. "You look dashing, ladies. May I escort you in?"

"Of course." Santana said in her best impression of the boys accent, causing Quinn to giggle and follow right behind them. They walked up to the table; Finn stood up and embraced the two girls before returning to his seat, next to him was Kurt (aka his stepbrother) and three empty chairs to his left for them. Next to the chairs sat Rachel, looking very similar to how she did in high-school only without the animal sweater. Two heads were turned away from them, one was slightly greying and the other was Brittany. They turned around and blue eyes met brown, Brittany smiled and shot up to wrap her arms around Santana. The Latina stiffened, and pulled away with a weak smile.

"Hey B." Santana said.

"HI! You look great!" Brittany smiled, before looking over at Quinn. "Wow, Q. It's been forever."

"I know." Quinn stated, reaching her hand out to the blonds companion. "Hi. Quinn Fabray."

"Marco." He smiles, his voice thick with a Spanish accent. Santana shivered at the creepiness of this guy. "Marco García-Ramírez."

"Marco, this is Santana." Brittany introduced, he smirked which left both Quinn and Santana feeling awkward.

"Hey." Santana responded, taking Quinn's hand and pulling her to their seats. Santana sat next to Rachel. "Hey Berry. You don't call, you don't write. Just because you were forsaken to Boston does not mean you can hate on your New York dwelling friends." She quipped trying to lighten the mood.

"As a matter of fact I choose Boston over New York... and I've been busy, just as you have. You could have told me about your new romance, Miss Lopez. It's lovely to see you again, Quinn."

"Thanks, Stu... Rachel." Quinn slipped, something about being in this group made her feel 15 again. "Sorry. Old habits."

"Perfectly fine." Rachel replied, moving on to make small talk with the rest of the table. It was relieved that Finn had joined the army and was doing quite well in it, he had even joined the marine choir which got to sing for the president. It was also discovered that Brittany had indeed been married for several months now, and she was Marco's third wife and her current manager. Santana was not sure if it was just her, or everyone else was feeling werided out by Marco. During their meal, he kept leering over at Quinn and Santana. Every-time, they caught him he would simply raise his glass and wink.

Feigning a headache, Quinn excused them from dinner early. They secured themselves in the rental car before letting out a involuntary shiver of disgust.

"Dudes fucking creepy." Santana exclaimed as she threw the car into reverse.

"I know! His whole talking half English, half Spanish, half Italian thing was redic." The blond agreed.

"Three half's babe?"

"Shut it, and what about his whole 'Don't worry Raquel... I can be your manager too, you can be a big star like Brit-Brit.' BRIT-BRIT? Seriously, last thing I knew she did was fanta commercials."

Santana laughed out loud as they pulled into Will's driveway, "I love you so much."


	17. Chapter 17

"I wanna thank you for everything." Will slurred, as she wrapped his arms around Santana from behind. "You're the best!"

Santana laughed and leaned back into his embrace, as he started swaying to the music playing in his living room. They stayed like that for a moment before Will pulled the girl into the closest room. Will and Emma had decided that they did not want separate bachelor parties, so Santana and Finn threw a party for Will in the couples house. Emma had gone to her parents house for the night, taking Michelle with her. Everyone from Rachel to some of Will's family were at the house eating, drinking and enjoying the company of each-other. Will tightened his grip on Santana,

"Will, you gotta let me go." she whispered, trying to wiggle her way out.

"I should be with you." He whispered, he gets like this when he's drunk. "You, me and Michelle. Not me and Emma and You and Quinn." he says Quinn's name with such disdain.

"You know you don't mean that." She says sternly, "You love Emma. You only want me because you can't have me. That's the only reason. When we were together we made each-other more depressed not less."

"that's not true." Will stated, turning to face the girl. "I loved being with you."

"Will." He traced the outline of her face. The reminder of the intimacy she once shared with the older man brought back feelings of doubt and heartache. He watched pain flicker across the girls face as he leaned down and kissed her. She gasped, which allowed him to slip his tongue past her lips. After a moment, she pushed through the haze of tequila she had been drinking and pulled away. She didn't utter a word as she pushed past him and out into the living room. Breathing heavily, she leaned against the wall and claimed her breathing.

"You look flustered." A thick male voice stated, Santana's eyes flickered open and connected with Marco's.

"Yeah." She said curtly, as she quickly scanned the room for Quinn. She was all the way on the other side talking animatedly with Kurt.

"You are quite beautiful." he leers, "Brittany has told me about your... how do you call it... relationship..."

"We didn't have a 'relationship'." Santana replied, rolling her eyes.

"I think you two would look very sexy together."

"Seriously, stop talking to me."

"I think you should consider joining my wife and I in our work." he offers, moving closer to me. "I think it would be very prosperous."

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about." I spit, feeling very uncomfortable at the proximity of this man.

"She is quickly becoming one of the most sought after adult film starts."

She stops... It all makes sense. Santana pushes past him and runs over to Quinn.

"I need you."

"I'm talking to..." Quinn states, annoyed by her girlfriend barging in on her conversation.

"No. No, I need you now." Santana pleads, Quinn nods as she takes the Latina's hand and pulls her into their bedroom.

"What's wrong. Are you okay?"

"No." Santana paces. "Brittany's in porn, Marco just proposition me to do porn and Will tried to make out with me."

"WHAT." Quinn near yell's, as she grabs the girl and hold her still. "We'll get back to B in a second. Will kissed you?"

"Yes." Santana admits, "I pulled away, I told me that he doesn't want me. He wants what he can't have. I told him I loved you."

"He's dead." The blonde exclaims, heading towards the door. Santana grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Don't. He's drunk... just leave it."

"He doesn't get to kiss you. Ever." Quinn snaps, before pulling the girls lips to her own forcefully. Quinn kisses her ruffly for a few moments, before pulling away and kissing down her neck. She stopped and ran her teeth over the girls pulse-point and sucked harshly to brand her property.

"Baby." Santana gasped.

"You're mine." Quinn growled, pulling away and kissing the girl lightly once more. "Mine."

"Yours... all yours." Santana replied.

"Wait... did you say Brittany is in porn?" Quinn realized as the revelation caught up to her.


	18. Chapter 18

(Okay, this one's kinda angsty. But, every story need a bit of angst right? Thanks for all the comments and reviews, they mean allot to me.)

"Wait... Brittany's in porn?" Quinn caught up to Santana's earlier statement.

"There you go." Santana rolls her eyes.

"You mean like. Cheesy music, hooker heels, guys with moustaches and on camera screwing."

"That pretty much sum's up the entire porn industry." Santana replies, only to receive a glare from Quinn. "That's what Marco said. Evidently, she's quite popular."

"Of course she would be." The blonde scoffs, "She's dumb, has big boobs, is blond and used to be a dancer. I'm sure lots of people would want to tap that, and have."

"Well she can put her legs behind her head." Santana muttered, "It's confusing though, she isn't even that good in bed."

"Can you please not remind me that you've slept with her." Quinn says, her jealousy from before coming out again.

"I'm just sayin'."

"Don't." Quinn exclaims, "I can't believe Will had the nerve to kiss you, I can't even fathom that your ex-girlfriends husband had the balls to ask you to be in porn. Please, oh please, tell me you've never fucked Finn or Rachel... because I don't think I can take anymore."

Santana stands quiet for a moment and looks down at the floor, "Well."

"Are you kidding me!" The blond gasps, Santana looks up. "Which one."

"Finn." She says, "But, it was only once. We were depressed and coach and Brittany told me I had to or I'd be kicked off cheerios."

"Told you too?"

"Yeah. When you left Sue went hardcore on trying to destroy Glee. So, she convinced me to take his V-card; this would piss off Rachel and cause her to quit. It obviously didn't..."

Quinn was furious, which kinda was a common occurrence when she drank. She'd overreact about the past that she had no control of. "Is there anyone else radically inappropriate that you've let fuck you, Santana? I mean maybe I should call Marco and Brittany and get the camera out and let you two go at it."

"Screw you, Quinn." Santana spat, "You know it's not like that. All this went down years ago. I'm sure you had sex before me, actually I know you did. You screwed Puck when and he and I were still dating!"

"Whatever, Santana." Quinn huffed, pulling the door handle and walking out the door. Santana punched the wall before walking back out to the party and downing several shots.

"San." Kurt said cautiously, as he approached the shot pounding Latina. "I told everyone to go home. Quinn wants to come with us, she's pretty pissed."

"Fuck her." Santana spat, her eyes glazed over as she watched everyone leave the house. "She can do whatever she wants." she said to Kurt before murmuring, "Like always."

"Are you going to be okay?" Kurt asked; he knew that the girl was self destructive, but he also knew her well enough that she wouldn't allow him to help her until she was ready.

"Aren't I always?" She says into her shot glass. He sighed nervously as he headed out to his car and closed the door behind him. Santana moved to lock the door once everyone was gone, she flipped the brass hinge before wobbling her way down the hall. She stood in-front of her bedroom, before quickly turning on her heels and walking into Will's.

"Santana?" He asks, looking up from where he was lying on the bed. She said nothing, just hitched the dress she wore over her head and threw it on the ground. "You're really drunk."

"Yes, I am." She replied, moving loser to the bed. His eyes roamed her body, taking in every curve, every freckle and every scar.

"How do you hide them from her?" He asks, sitting up when she came to the edge of the bed. His hands moving up to tentatively trace the raised skin. He traced the area's where he knew deep angry cuts used to dwell. She cups his face, and he turns to brush his lips against the inside of her wrists that he knew had little feeling left on them. "How."

"She'd notice cuts." Santana states, her hands running through his hair.

"You haven't cut in years. But, I know you're not totally better. You've just adapted."

She looks in his eyes, his welling up with tears and hers glassy with substance. She moves back a little and lets him see the bruises on her thighs. "I can say I ran into something."

"Santana." he sighs, leaning down and kissing the self inflicted mark like he's done with so many others. "You need to let her in. You love her, why are you doing this."

"You love Emma. Why did you kiss me earlier?"

"I don't know." He bows his head.

"She called me a whore." Santana admits, he looks up quickly. "She called me a whore, then she left." Santana's eyes finally released the tears they had been holding since the fight. "She thinks I'm a whore."

"You're not." He says, pulling her down onto his lap and cradling her in his arms. "You're not. You're perfect."

She mutters something in the realm of 'no, I'm not' between gasps of air. He smoothes her hair out, trying to calm her down. Before he even realizes what's happening, her nails are scratching at her skin and she's hyperventilating.

"Santana." he says, trying to grab her hands. "Stop it." he yells, as he grabs her hands and pulls them away from her already bleeding leg. "Fuck." He picks her up and carries her into the bathroom, he throws her into the tub and switches the cold water on.

"What the..." She gasps, when the water cascades over her body. Will climbs in with her, still fully dressed, and snatches her hand into his own. He quickly uses the nail cutters to clip off the ends. The water, sobers her up a bit. She looks down and sees her legs.

"Dammit." She gasps, looking up at his concerned face. "Will..."

"It's okay." He holds her, "It's okay."


	19. Chapter 19

(Okay. Angsty again, but it will stop being angsty soon.)

Once Will got Santana to fall asleep he quickly grabbed his phone and punched in Quinn's numbers.

"It's 4:30-am. What the hell could you want." Quinn groaned into the phone.

"I need you to come to the house." Will stated, trying to leave the emotion out of his voice. He walked into the kitchen and flipped the switch on the coffee pot.

"I'm not really inclined to see you or Santana at this moment in time."

"No, Quinn. I need you to come over."

"Why. What's so important."

"Something happened to Santana."

The line was dead for a second before he heard the thrashing around of clothing. "Is she okay?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Yeah. She's sleeping, but I really need you to come back to the house."

"Of course."

(_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)(

About 20 minutes later, Will was nursing a cup of coffee when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly jumped up and pulled it open; Quinn stood in-front of him in what looked like Julian's jeans and a plain t-shirt, her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail.

"Hey." He said, as she came into the house. He could tell she was mad at him, "I'm really sorry."

"Will, I kinda just want to know what's wrong with my girlfriend." Quinn sighed, He nodded and escorted her down the hall to the girls bedroom.

"She's asleep." He said, opening the door. Quinn automatically went over to her; the Latina was laying on-top the covers on the bed in her bra and panties, her hair was still wet from when Will threw her into the shower. Quinn's eyes traced over the girls body, locking on angry lines streaking the girls upper thigh.

"Will?" Quinn whispered, her eyes welling up.

"Let's talk out here." He whispered back, she nodded her eyes never leaving her girlfriend. She leaned down and kissed her forehead and pull the blankets over the girls form. She turned to walk out the door with one more glance to the sleeping form.

"How did she? Where did those... What happened?" Quinn asked panicked. Will sat her down on the couch.

"She scratched herself."

"She what?" Quinn asked confused at the accusation that her former teacher was saying. "No she didn't"

"She did. Quinn, she did." He watched the blond try to process.

"I don't understand."

"She was really upset, and drunk after you left." He sighed, "I'm not blaming this on you. She came into my room and was really upset and she didn't like some of the questions I was asking her. She kinda snapped and started scratching herself."

"Why would she do that?"

"Do you remember yesterday, when Emma said that Santana had some deeper issues back in high-school?"

"Kinda."

"I was hoping Santana would tell you herself." Will sighed, running his hand over his face. "Santana has problems with self-mutilation."

"Self..." The words got caught in Quinn's throat. "No, that's not true."

"She was a cutter in Highschool." Will said, he watched the blonds face and saw the flicker of realization. "You must have seen some of the scars."

"I thought... I just thought they... I never even considered."

"No one did." He replied, "I only found out because I came home one day and found her trying to bleach the bathroom floor because she had bled on it. It had been going on for awhile she said, since was 13."

"How did no one notice? I mean we changed with her in cheerio's everyday."

"She was good at hiding it." Will said. "She accepted Emma's help and went through concealing with her for the remainder of school. She stopped more or less once she had someone else to worry about."

"Michelle?" Quinn asked, and WIl nodded.

"I don't think she'll ever be better. I don't think that's something that just stops."

"But, I've never seen anything on her. I would have."

"She told me that she doesn't cut anymore, but have you noticed bruises?"

"She runs into things allot." Quinn replied, before her brain caught up with Will's statement. "Shit. I should have known."

"She didn't want you too." Will said. "She loves you so much and she must have decided not telling you was the best idea."

"I think." Quinn sighed. "I need to go be with her." Will nodded, before being caught off guard by the girl hugging him. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"You should get some sleep." She suggested, looking at the clock. He nodded and headed into his room. Quinn crept into Santana's room with a bottle of water and aspirin in her hands. She placed them on the side-table before going to their suitcases and pulling out a long t-shirt. She walked back over to the Latina and pulled back the covers, and sighed, she looked so peaceful when she slept. She gently pulled the shirt onto the girls body, her hands lingering over the scrapes on the tanned thighs. She flipped off the light and crawled into the bed next to the girl she loved, and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you." Quinn whispered, letting the tears cascade down her face. "I love you so much." She traced Santana's face, over her eyelids and lips. Quinn rested her head on the girls chest over her heart, drifting to sleep to the subtle thumping.


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N: The last few chapters dealt with Self-Mutilation. I do not condone this method of adaptation, but as someone who lived through it, I felt like I needed to represent it the way I saw it. If you or anyone you know is afflicted with this condition seek professional counselling. Thank you so much for reading.)

Santana felt like she was being crushed. Her head was pounding with the repercussions of copious amounts of alcohol, a weight was pressed against her chest her eyes fluttered open and she caught sight of a mess of blond hair draped across her chest. She went to move her legs and was hit with a sudden pain, bringing the entire night before back to her.

"Fuck." She whispered to herself. She cautiously rolled out from under Quinn, who thankfully did not wake up. Santana picked up the pills that laid on table and popped them into her mouth. She looked down at her girlfriend, noticing the dried blood on her pyjamas and the bed-sheets. She quickly exited the bedroom and went into the bathroom.

"Fuck." Santana swore, she was screwed. It was all going to be over, Will was going to take Michelle away, Quinn would never want to be with her and everyone would know that she's crazy and that she can't control her actions. This is what she always feared that everyone would find out her weakness and take everything she's worked for away. She crumbled onto the floor by the tub and sobbed, she was crying so hard she didn't hear the door open until she was engulfed by Quinn's arms.

"Don't cry." Quinn cooed, her hands running up and down the latina's back.

"I'm sorry." Santana choked out, "Please. Please don't leave me." she pleaded, her hands grasping onto the hem of the blondes shirt.

"I won't" Quinn reassured her, "Come on, lets go across the hall." Santana nodded and stood up and walked across the hall with Quinn. She sat on the bed as soon as they entered the room and starred straight at the floor. Quinn walked over to her with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some gauze, she knelt down next to Santana and opened the bottle.

"It's fine." Santana said curtly, taking the bottle from the blonds hands.

"You need to clean those." Quinn replied, standing up.

"I'll do it." Santana snapped, setting the bottle down on the table and grabbing the bottle of water.

"Santana." Quinn tries to say in the nicest tone she can muster. "I know your upset and pissed off, but do not take it out on me." Santana nodded and chugged the water bottle. They sat on the bed in silence for a good twenty minutes before Santana gave in and reached over and grabbed the bottle of peroxide. Quinn watched as Santana expertly cared for her wounds; she washed away the dried blood carefully before making sure to wash the surrounding area. Methodically was the only way to describe the ritual the blond was witnessing, it was obvious this was not the girls first time. Santana finished and wrapped a thin sheet of gauze around her thighs before tying it off and throwing away the dirty cloths. She sat back down in silence.

"Why didn't you tell me." Quinn asked, breaking the silence.

"Because." Santana sighed, "It isn't a problem anymore."

"You scratched the crap out of your legs and you are telling me this isn't a problem?"

"Last night was the first time in years." The latina amended, Quinn shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't believe you."

"You see me naked, like daily. You think you would have noticed if this had happened before?" Santana retorted angrily.

"Just because you didn't cut yourself, doesn't mean you didn't inflict it another way. Don't lie to me."

"I mean. It's not bad." Santana said quietly, "Once in awhile. I need... I don't know I just get frustrated and I.. I don't know."

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"No, your not. Baby, you got drunk and scratched yourself last night." Quinn cupped the darker girls face. "I love you. I love you so much and I don't understand why your hurting yourself."

"I don't know ether." Santana sighed, "It started forever ago."

"How."

Santana let out a strangled sigh, "I was confused and unhappy. I got mad at one of the older girls who made fun of me the first day of cheerios. She said something stupid about me and I punched through a window. My hand got cut up, but for some reason I felt like it made me feel better. So, it kinda just happened. I'd get into fights with my brothers and sister and at school and it felt good... but when I could control it it felt better."

"Did Brittany know?" Quinn asked, lacing their fingers together.

"No. Well, I don't know. Brittany was so focused on getting herself off that she never really paid attention to my body. Whenever I had done something, to myself, I wouldn't let her touch me."

"Will told me that he found out."

"He walked in when I was trying to clean up the blood once." Santana sighed, pushing her hair back off her face. "It was right after Brittany and I stopped and she was more or less fucking everyone we knew. I had just been kicked out of my house and I felt like a mooch and a loser having to live with my teacher. I skipped school, and I got a little carried away."

"What happened."

"I don't know. I just remember that I snapped and I went a little harder on my thigh then I normally did. I bled through my cloths and he came home as I was trying to clean up. He freaked out, he tried calling like a hospital but I talked him out of it. I ended up seeing Emma three times a week, and for a while I wasn't left alone. But, I was able to focus on other things like school and Michelle."

"So you stopped?"

"Yeah. I did." Santana looked over at Quinn and read her face. "I never tried to kill myself."

"I know, but what if something happened and... I just can't loose you." Quinn sniffled, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." Santana assures her, gathering the blond into her arms and kissing her neck. "I promise. I made a mistake last night."

"You scared me." Quinn whispered, clutching the latina against her body.

"I'm so sorry." Santana whispered, "If you want I will start concealing as soon as we get home. I'll do anything to prove to you that I'm okay."

"I want you to go talk to someone, only if you want. This isn't about me, I want you to be okay."

"Okay." Santana nods, "I'm sorry about fighting with you."

"Don't talk about it." Quinn says as she presses her lips against the latina's. "Come on, we need to to make sure Will's okay."

Santana nods and she stands up, she gathers the blond into her arms and peppers kisses against the fair girls neck.

"I love you." Santana whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"You'll be okay. We'll be okay."


	21. Chapter 21

Quinn held Santana for a few more minutes before they heard the tell tale sounds of Michelle thundering around the house. They pulled apart and moved to get dressed.

"Whose jeans are those?" Santana asked as she looked at the baggy pants on her girlfriend. Quinn looked down, remembering that she threw on whatever was closest in her rush to get back last night.

"Julian's." She shrugged, as she pulled them off and slipped into a pair of her own jeans. Santana looked through her suitcase, thinking about what wouldn't aggravate her legs too much. She grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and threw them on, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and turned back to Quinn. "Ready?" Santana nodded and allowed the blonde to pull her out of her room.

"Momma!" Michelle hollered as she launched herself into Santana's arms. The latina gasped a bit as knee's hit her thighs but she just hoisted the girl onto her hip.

"Hey baby." She said, hugging the girl into her body. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but I had so much fun! Emma's parents are silly! They let me play with the kitties and I got to see some ducks at the pond."

"Really?" Santana smiled, as Michelle emphatically nodded. "That's so cool. I'm glad you had a good time. Is daddy up?"

"No. Emma say's he's sick." She pouted, "He better feel better because the wedding is tomorrow!"

"He will babe." Santana smiled, putting the girl on the ground.

"Hi." Michelle said, once she noticed Quinn was in the room as well. "I like your dress." She said, the relationship between the two bonds was still awkward. Quinn was stand offish because of the fact she gave her up and didn't want to overstep her bounds, and Michelle could sense that.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled, "You look very pretty as well." She noticed the little cross that she once wore around the girls neck. "You're wearing the neckless."

"It's pretty!" Michelle replied, her fingers playing with it. "I love it."

"I'm glad." she replied, looking up at Santana who was beaming.

(_)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Santana knocked on Will's bedroom door and entered before she received a response. The lights were out and the curtains were drawn shut, she crawled into bed next to Will.

"You're awake." She whispered, he groaned and rolled over to face her.

"How'd you know?" He replied, studying her face.

"I know you." She smiled, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't. It's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you, I shouldn't have invited Brittany..."

"Don't make excuses for my problems. You can't shelter me from bad things, I know you want to; but that's not how life works. You helped me realize that bad things are needed in our lives to remind us how good it can be. Don't make excuses for my actions, Will."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just scratches." Santana replies, "I think they hurt you and Quinn allot more than me."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes." She sighed, "I did, I told her everything and she's nervous; understandably, but we're okay."

"Okay. I got scared last night. You're my best friend and I love you, I hate seeing you in pain like that."

"I love you too, and I'm okay. I got reminded of my priorities."

"Yeah?" He smirks, "What are those?"

"My life. Quinn, who I love more that I think I can even comprehend. That bat-shit crazy little girl we have running around, whose gonna totally be a killer in high-school. You and Emma who have known me and loved me when no one else did. You guys are my priorities, you're my life." Will wipes away the tears in his own eyes before pulling Santana into a hug. "Now, get your ass outta bed and go out and eat pancakes with me."

()()()()(()()()()()()()()

Santana woke up wrapped around Quinn, their limbs intertwined. She heard the door crack open and little feet scurry across the floor and crawl into bed next to her.

Santana carefully rolled onto her back, which made Quinn curl her body as she moved. Santana smiled as Quinn tightened her grip around her waist and rested her head on the Latina's shoulder. Michelle mirrored the position on her other shoulder, leaning close to the older girls ear.

"She looks like an angel." Michelle whispered, making Santana smile.

"She does, doesn't she." Santana whispered back, tangling her fingers in the child's hair.

"Are you gonna marry her, like daddy is marrying Emma?" Michelle asks.

"I'd like to someday, maybe. Would that be cool with you?"

"Yes." Michelle smiled, snuggling closer. A little while later, Will wanders into the room looking for his daughter and observes the scene. Santana cracks her eyelids open and sees him smirking.

"What can I say." She whispered, trying not to laugh.

"Always the charmer, Lopez." He laughs, causing Quinn to groan and start to wake up. Will backs out of the room before Quinn opens her eyes, she props herself up on her elbow.

"You're so good with her." Quinn whispers, watching her biological daughter sleep on her girlfriend.

"Lots of practice." Santana sighs, pulling the blonde down for a quick kiss. "Do you think you'll want to raise kids someday." She asks timidly. Quinn looks from the blonde child to her girlfriend.

"Someone should look like Michelle. God knows Will and Emma's spawn will be ginger's." Quinn smirked, causing Santana to bust out in laughter accidentally waking Michelle.

"Why are you laughing." She whines, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry." Quinn replies, pushing the girls hair out of her face.

" 'sokay." Michelle yawns sitting up, and crawling into Quinn's lap. The older blonde tentatively wraps her arms around her for the first time since she was an infant and rests her head on top of Michelle's.

Santana just smiles and knows that her priorities are just right.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma had taken Quinn and Michelle along with her to the salon to get her and Michelle's hair done for the Wedding, while Will, Finn and Santana hung back at the house. Santana stepped out of the her bedroom with her hair done, but wearing yoga pants and a tank top. She saw the Will's room was empty so she walked into the living room and saw him and Finn sitting on the couch eating cheetos.

"Seriously?" Santana exclaimed, looking from the guys to the television.

"What, were showered?" Finn asks, with a mouth full of cheetos. Santana shakes her head. "My uniform is hanging up all I have to do is change."

"Same." Will replied, taking another orange snack. "You look pretty."

"Thank you." Santana says, as she sits on the edge of the couch. "I can't believe you guys are watching baseball."

"Not everyone is as insane for the world cup as you are, chica." Will jokes, causing Santana to smack the back of his head.

"Shut up." She smiles, "I packed up 'Chelle's stuff, by the way."

"Thanks." he smiles sadly. "I don't think we've ever been apart for more than a few days."

"You both will be fine." She says, "It will be weird. But, you're going on your honeymoon and she's gonna fall in love with NYC. I will warn you, Kurt will probably design her some crazy clothing while were there."

"And your sure it's not too big of a deal? Having her there for two weeks?"

"No, William. It's going to be great."

They watched another inning of the game before they all really had to get dressed and head to the church. Santana, Finn and Will all arrived and headed into the church. Will went over and chatted with his father, Finn (Dressed in his formal uniform) went over to talk to Rachel while Santana slipped back into the Brides room.

"Emma?" Santana said as she knocked on the door. She opened the door and smiled, Emma had decided on the wedding dress she tried on all those years ago when Will was teaching her how to dance. "You look amazing, Em." Santana smiled.

"Thank you." She said, playing with her gloves. Michelle ran over to Santana and twirled, she had on a light blue silk dress that had a white ribbon around her middle. Her hair was curled and she had a flower behind her ear.

"Look at you!" Santana exclaimed, crouching down and kissing the girls nose. "You look so grown up and beautiful."

"Thank you!" Michelle smiled, before she ran over to Emma's sister. Santana stood back up and went back out into the hall to find Quinn. She entered the hallway and her breath was taken away. Quinn had on a knee length dark blue dress, her hair was straightened with a braid on either side of her head connecting in the back.

"Wow." Santana stammered, her eyes roaming over the blonde. "You look. You look... wow."

"I like when you're speechless." Quinn smirked as she walked over to her girlfriend. "I like this on you." She commented, as she played with the collar on the Latinas formfitting suit. "Kinda hot." She kissed her, "And totally unfair you get to wear those." Pointing down at the girls converse, "while I have to wear heels."

"Yeah, but you are sexy in heels." Santana smiles, backing the girl into the nearest wall before getting interrupted by a cough. Santana pulled away and turned to look at the reverend who would be performing the service. "Sorry, sir." She mumbled dragging the blonde by her hand into the hall.

()()()()()()()()()()

The ceremony was over quickly, Will and Emma wanted something short and sweet; also they planned on leaving for their honeymoon pretty much right after the vows were spoken. Back at the house Will kneeled down in-front of his daughter, who had changed into her play clothing.

"Are you going to be good and helpful for Santana?" Will asked, his hands on the girls shoulders. Michelle nodded, her blond ponytail bobbing up and down, "I'll call you every night and you can call me anytime you need me, okay?"

"Okay daddy." She says, wrapping her arms around her fathers neck, "But, I'm gonna be okay. I'm going to New York." She beamed.

"You are." He said standing up, Michelle ran over to Emma and hugged her as they moved closer to the door. "When's the flight?"

"Were leaving at 8." Santana replied, reading the hesitation in his face. "She'll be fine. You'll be fine. Go, have fun. Be with your wife." She smiled, hugging him. "See you in two weeks."

"Two weeks." He nods before kissing Michelle one more time and hugging Quinn. After Will and Emma left, Michelle turned to Santana.

"Yay!" She exclaimed. Santana laughed and scooped up the girl, carrying her back into the bedroom to finish packing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After a very long afternoon of packing, and last minute additions Quinn, Santana and Michelle boarded their plane and headed to New York. They got home close to 9-pm and Michelle was beyond exhausted.

"Momma?" Michelle whined as she curled closer into the Latina's chest.

"Yeah, baby." Santana whispered, trying not to get pissed off at the older couple who were shooting her a look in the elevator.

"Are we in New York?" She asked, through a haze of yawns. Quinn rested her head against Santana's shoulder as well.

"Yeah, honey we are." The latina replied, they got off at the 18th floor and she dragged two of their bags and Quinn dragged the other two to the apartment door. She unlocked it and kicked the door open getting everything inside, "I'm gonna put her down." Quinn nodded as she closed the apartment door and locked it. She opened her bedroom door and laid the small blonde down on the air mattress she had set up before they left. She pulled the blankets over the little girl and kissed her forehead, Quinn came into the room and ran her hand down the Latina's back.

"She might want this." Quinn whispered, holding out the stuffed panda.

"Good idea." She tucked the little girl in and took the older blondes hand and led her back into the living room. The collapsed onto the couch and pulled Quinn down into her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" Quinn asked, linking their fingers together.

"Because, your biological daughter is asleep in my bedroom for the next two weeks."

"Yeah." Quinn sighs, "I love you. I think I will be okay, it's better now that were no longer in Lima."

"Everything is better once you get out of Lima." Santana jokes, kissing the blondes neck. "I love you, too. I need you to tell me if this gets too much for you, okay. I'm not going to be offended by you wanting some distance."

"Thank you." The smaller girl smiles, lacing their fingers together. "Can we go to bed? I'm so tired."

"Me too." Santana replied, pulling the girl up. They changed and got ready for bed, Quinn laid down and Santana curled up behind her. She smiled as she looked at the mattress on the other side of the room, watching Michelle sleep. As Quinn was falling asleep she mumbled "Thank you."

"For what, baby?" Santana replied.

"Bringing her back into my life. For loving me." Quinn said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Te amo." She whispered, before she fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

(First day in New York chapter; Pretty light. Enjoy)

Santana woke up first the next morning; She rolled out of the bed smiling as she saw Michelle curled up on her bed. She walked out into the kitchen and she opened the fridge to grab the coffee, only to find the canister empty.

"Shit." She grumbled, forgetting that they had been in Lima for the better part of a week. Sighing she quickly grabbed a shower, and got dressed in jeans and a V-neck before going back into the bedroom and lying down next to Quinn.

"You smell good." Quinn mumbled, nuzzling into Santana's neck.

"Clean." She whispered, kissing the girls lips. "We have no food, so were going to have to go out for breakfast." Quinn nodded and rolled out of the bed heading to the shower.

"Daddy?" Santana hears Michelle mumble from across the room. Santana looked up and saw that Michelle was rolling around. She walked over and knelt beside the bed.

"Michelle." She whispered, stroking the girls hair. Big brown eyes fluttered open and locked with Santana's.

"Where's daddy?" The little girl asked, looking around and not recognizing where she was.

"Daddy with to Ireland with Emma, remember? You're in New York with me."

"Oh yeah." Michelle replied, rubbing her eyes and crawling onto Santana. Santana cuddled the little girl to her chest and carried her out into the living room. They sat down on the couch and she flicked on the television to a movie. After a little bit, Quinn came into the living room two cups of tea and a juice box for Michelle. She sat down next to them.

"What are we watching?" Quinn asked, handing to cup to Santana and the juice to Michelle.

"Nemo." Both girls replied simultaneously. Quinn laughed and took a sip of her tea, and focused on the film. After a little bit, Michelle became restless and turned to face Santana.

"Can we see New York now?" She asked, crawling off her lap.

"Sure!" Santana smiled, "We need to get you dressed then go have breakfast, because I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Michelle exclaimed, "I go get dressed." She exclaims as she runs back into Santana's bedroom. The latina pressed her lips against the blondes.

"By the way, Kurt is so baby-sitting when he gets home." Santana whispered, pushing a loch of hair behind Quinn's ear.

"Why?"

"Because." she said, kissing the blondes neck. "I can't go two weeks without having sex with you." Quinn laughed, and pulled back nodding in agreement.

"Deal." She smiled, before getting off the couch. After packing a bag with more or less anything any of them would need for the day, the Girls headed out. They had breakfast then hopped on the subway and headed towards central park zoo. They spent the majority of the day poking around the park and looking at the exhibits before they headed back to Santana's apartment later in the day. Michelle couldn't stop talking about the city, she loved the fact that there was a zoo in the middle of the park and they all the animals lived there.

"all right ladies." Santana stated as they entered the apartment. "We have no food here, which means I need to go to the store." Michelle nodded, clutching her new stuffed penguin to her chest.

"Can I stay here?" Michelle asked, "I wanna play with oreo." She gestured to her new toy. Santana hesitated for a moment before looking back to Quinn.

"Do you think... I mean..." Santana stammered, trying to figure out the best way to ask her girlfriend to baby-sit her biological daughter without being awkward. "I'll only be gone for like 40 minutes tops."

"Yeah." Quinn replied, "It's okay. Go." Santana nodded before dropping a kiss on Michelle's head and pressing one against Quinn's lips.

"Thank you." Santana exclaimed as she headed out the door with her grocery cart. Quinn turned around and went over to sit next to Michelle.

"I like New York." Michelle stated as she walked the penguin across the floor. "It's big."

"It is." Quinn replied, watching the girl in her imaginary game. "Maybe later this week we can go see a play."

"A musical?" Michelle asked excitedly, looking up her face bright with excitement. "Really?"

"Sure." Quinn smiled, of course the girl would love musicals; she's being raised by Will Schuester. "What musicals do you like?"

"Um..." Michelle thought for a moment. "I like Wicked and Lion King."

"Really? Humm... I like Wicked and Lion King too!"

"Really?"

"Yep." Quinn smiled, "Santana and I once sang a song from Wicked in Glee."

"No way!" Michelle focused all her attention on Quinn. "Which song?"

"Loathing." Quinn laughed at the irony of the subject matter.

"You didn't like her then?"

"Yes... Well no. Santana and I were friends but we had allot of other things happening around us that made us not so good of friends."

"Like me?" Michelle asked. Quinn hesitated, this was the first time since they told Michelle that she was biologically Quinn's that she's made reference to it.

"That was a little bit of it. But, It was mostly me. I was mean, sad and more or less homeless."

"Like Santana before she came to live with me and Daddy?"

"Yeah. Exactly." Quinn replied, "My mom and dad don't love me like your daddy loves you."

"That's not good. Mommies and Daddies are suppose love you no matter what." Michelle pointed out, picking up her toy once again. "Quinn?"

"Yeah, Michelle?" Quinn replied. The small blonde looked up in a moment of confusion.

"Did my dad love me?"

"What?" Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Your daddy loves you very much, you know that."

"I mean... it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby right?" Quinn nodded trying to follow the girl's train of thought. "I meant my dad who made me."

"Oh." Quinn sighed, pushing her hair back. "Um, Michelle..." Quinn started, thanking god when Santana pushed open the apartment door. Michelle looked up and at Santana.

"What's wrong?" Santana questioned, as she pushed the cart into the apartment.

"Nothing." Quinn replied, looking over at Michelle who had gone back to playing with her toy. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen to help put away the groceries.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Santana asked, her eyes flickering over to the girl. "I knew it was gonna be too weird."

"No, it's not that." Quinn sighed, pushing a box of cereal into the pantry. "She asked me about Puck."

"What?"

"She said that if he loved her." The blonde pushed her hair back in frustration. "I have no frigging idea, San. He barely talked to me during that whole thing, I can't tell her that he was a mistake without making it sound like she was a mistake..." Quinn whispered. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde cutting off her rant.

"It's okay. I'll handle it. Don't worry, she knows she's loved by everyone in her life. It's probably just as confusing for her as it is you." Santana pulled away and looked into hazel eyes. "Okay." Quinn nodded and continued to put away the groceries.


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone settled into the routine involving a four year old. Kurt and Julian came home a day after Quinn and Santana; they loved spending time with the little girl and they took over morning duty (which meant cartoons and getting Michelle dressed) while Santana made breakfast for everyone. Quinn had gone back to her apartment a few day's in, she liked spending time with both girls but she was finding it hard to not be depressed about what she lost. Quinn had pulled some strings with the help of Julian and they scored some pretty decent Wicked tickets for that Sundays matinee. After two day's apart, Quinn needed to see Santana so she texted her that morning and they decided to meet for dinner.

Santana sat on the bench closest to the playscape that Michelle was playing on. Several over women her age were all around her, watching kids playing.

"I've never seen you here before." An Asian woman says, as she comes to sit on the bench with Santana.

"Yeah. I don't live in this neighbourhood." Santana shrugs. "Which kid is yours?"

"That one." She points to a little blond haired boy running around with several other kids of the same age. "I've worked for his parents forever."

"Oh." Santana nods, her eyes flickering over to Michelle. "That ones mine." She points over to Michelle.

"She's cute." The girl replied, "What do her parents do? What agency are you with by the way?"

"I'm.. not with an agency." Santana snaps, "Her dad is a teacher."

"Wow. A teacher who can afford a nanny?" The girl say's, obviously intrigued at the thought. Santana was about to reply when she saw Quinn walking towards them. Quinn waved when she saw Michelle, and she made a quick detour to say hello before heading over to Santana. "Wow, her mom's beautiful! They look exactly alike."

"Whatever." Santana scoffs, before grabbing her bag and heading over to Michelle. "Hey, can we go?"

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks, as she takes in the girls look of anger.

"Nothing." Santana snaps, taking Michelle's hand as they walked out of the park. Santana was reeling, silently brooding as they walked towards the restaurant.

"Momma." Michelle stated, looking up. Santana snapped out of her thoughts and looked down a the girl. "You're holding my hand REALLY tight."

"Sorry, baby." Santana sighed, leaning down and hoisting the girl up on her hip.

They got inside and sat down at the table, strapped Michelle into the booster seat.

"Hi. Can we have a diet coke, ginger-ale and a milk in a cup with a lid?" Santana asked the waitress, after she distributed the menu's.

"What's wrong, San?" Quinn asked again, her hand reaching over and brushing against the Latina's.

"Nothing." Santana replied, "How was work?" Santana asked, trying to change the subject. The waitress came back with the drinks and a small piece of pizza dough.

"Here you go." She sat done the glasses, and looked at Quinn. "Can she play with this, mom?" The waitress playfully asked, setting down the ball on the little girls edge of the table. Michelle's eyebrows furrowed, looking up then over at Santana.

"Momma?" Michelle asked looking over at Santana for permission, who nodded.

"I'm sorry. She just looks so much like... I'm going to come back to take your order." She scurried off trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"Santana." Quinn said, as she looked over at her girlfriend who was biting her lip. "It's... Don't take it personally."

"I'm really not going to talk about this now." Santana whispered, her eyes darting over to Michelle. "Later." Quinn nodded her head and looked back at the menu.

"Chelle. Do you want pizza?" The Latina asked, the little girl nodded her head and continued playing with her dough. "Do you want pizza too?"

"Sure." Quinn sighed.

()()()()

They got back to the apartment and Santana quickly escorted Michelle into the bathroom to take a bath. Quinn sighed, sitting down on the couch. Kurt hearing noise came out of his room and sat down next to Quinn.

"What's wrong."

"She's pissed." Quinn whispered, running her hand over her face. "I think something happened in the park, but then at dinner the waitress referred to me as Michelle mother..."

"Oh." Kurt replied, "You get why she's mad right?"

"Not really no. Like, I don't wanna be called her mother. Doesn't she think that hurts me too?"

"Yeah." Kurt sighed, not wanting to get in the middle of their fight. "Talk to her." He pats her legs before heading back into his room. Quinn went into the bedroom and changed into a pair of Santana's sweatpants and a tank top before heading into the kitchen. Santana took Michelle and got her changed into her pyjamas before changing herself and returning to the living room.

"Can we watch Aladdin?" Michelle asked, as she clutched her penguin.

"Yes." Santana smiled, grabbing the hairbrush out of the bathroom and moving towards the couch. She popped the DVD into the player. "But, after it's over it's bedtime." Michelle nodded before sitting on Santana's lap. Quinn walked over holding two wine glasses and set one on the table beside Santana. She sat down, keeping her distance from the Latina because she still didn't know what was wrong. Santana brushed Michelle's hair and braided it; soon after the girl had fallen asleep and Santana carefully moved to put her down. Quinn watched as her girlfriend closed the bedroom door and came back into the living room hesitantly.

"Come out on the fire escape with me." Santana whispered, as she picked up her glass. Quinn nodded and followed the girl out onto the escape. Santana leaned against the wall and the blonde at on the metal stairs. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"It's fine. Just tell me what's wrong." Quinn said worriedly. Santana sighed, and took a long drink from her glass.

"Some chick thought I was Michelle's nanny in the park."

"Oh, Santana." Quinn sighs.

"That and the fucking waitress. I get it. I don't look like her, I'm never gonna be anything other than the nanny."

"That's not true." Quinn says, going over to the girl. "Screw what everyone else thinks. Anyone who spends more then two seconds with you both knows how important you are to her."

"That's easy for for you say, she looks exactly like you." Santana mumbles, Quinn leans away.

"Do you think that's easy for me? Santana, I never expected her to be in my life and now here she is. Calling my girlfriend mom. Don't you think I regret giving her up every moment of every day when she's here with us? When she asks me about Puck, when I hear her calling you mom? I didn't think I'd have to do this, I gave her to Will so I wouldn't."

"If it sucks so much for you, why the fuck are you here. No one's keeping you." Santana spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I love you, you idiot. I'm here because I love you. You love her and that's important to me." Quinn yelled, she pushed back from Santana waiting and hoping for her to say something back. Santana stared at the ground, not moving not saying anything. She looked up she she heard Quinn scoff and leave the fire escape, she wiped the tears that were trying to fall when she heard the front door close.


	25. Chapter 25

"Momma?" Michelle said as she rolled over onto her stomach and propped her head up on Santanas. It was late afternoon on Saturday and Santana and Michelle had wandered over to Bryant Park after they did some shopping with Kurt. They were waiting for Kurt to come back from checking out a few more stores and they decided to lay in the grass.

"Yeah?" Santana replied, running her fingers through the girls hair.

"Where's Quinn?" She asked, "I haven't seen her in forever."

Santana sighed, she hadn't spoken to Quinn since their fight three days prior.

"She's working, babe." Santana said.

"Is she still coming to see Wicked with us?"

"I'm sure she is." Santana replied, sitting up when she saw Kurt approach them. "Hey, Lady face. Can you keep an eye on her for a second?" She stood up and grabbed her phone, quickly dialling Quinn's number. After several rings, the voicemail picked up.

"Hey... Quinn, it's me. Santana." Santana sighed, "I know we haven't talked since Tuesday night, but Michelle asked if you were still coming to see Wicked. Given that you have the tickets and it was your idea... I really need to know if that's still on so I can tell her. Um. Call me back... or something."

* * *

After they left the park, Julian and Michelle sat down at the living room coffee table with colouring books and pencil crayons, while Santana made dinner.

"San?" Kurt exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you want some help?"

"Sure." She said as she added cilantro to the rice she was cooking. "Can you get some plates down?" Kurt nodded and reached up and grabbed the plates from the shelf.

"So, I got a phone call a little while ago." Kurt started, "From Quinn." Santana automatically turned around.

"What?" Santana stated, "She called you?"

"Yeah. She wanted to to see if I wanted her Wicked ticket."

"Fuck." Santana sighed, "Great. Now, I have to break 'chelle's heart because I'm an idiot."

"I told her I can't go, but she should go." Kurt replied, placing his hand on her shoulder. "She's going to meet you there. Don't screw this up, lopez."

Santana nodded, and turned back to finish cooking dinner.

* * *

"Can we go now?" Michelle begged as she bounced up and down on Santana's bed.

"Soon, Michelle. Calm down." Santana laughed, "What do you want to wear today?"

"Green?"

"Well, of course." She smiled, looking through the girls clothing. "How about this?" She pulled out a pair of black leggings and a green sun-dress.

"Yeah!" Michelle exclaimed as she picked up the clothing and pulled the dress over her head. "What are you wearing?"

"I don't know." Santana replied, walking over to her dresser and looking inside. She pulled out her black skinny jeans and a black tank top.

"You have to wear green or pink!" Michelle whined as she pulled on the leggings. Santana rolled her eyes and reached into her closet and produced a pair of lime green converse. "Perfect." Michelle clapped, as she handed Santana her brush. The latina pulled the girls blonde hair into pigtails, before she ran the brush through her own hair. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, yes we can go." Santana replied, grabbing her wallet and keys and shoving them into her back pocket. After a subway ride and a little bit of a walk they arrived outside the Gershwin theatre. Michelle ran over to the posts that had pictures from the show.

"Look!" She exclaimed, pointing out the picture of the two actresses singing 'Popular'. "It's like you and Quinn." Michelle smiled.

"Kinda." Santana replied, taking the girls hand and scanning the crowd for the blonde. She leans back against the pole as Michelle looks at the picture again.

"Hey." Quinn stated as she walked up beside the Latina. Santana jumped and turned to the blonde.

"Hey." She smiled, her eyes roaming the girl. She wore a white dress with light pink accents.

"HI!" Michelle beamed, as she bounced over to Quinn. "You wore pink!"

"Someone had to. Santana hates pink." Quinn joked, as she smiled at the little girl.

"That's because green is so cool."

"True story." Santana chimed in, "We should get inside." They headed inside and sat down in the seats that Quinn had scored. "Quinn these are great seats!" "Thanks! Julian really scored." Quinn smiled, she sat down next to Santana.

"I'm so excited." Michelle bounced onto Santana's lap. Santana wrapped her arms around the bouncing girl and rested her chin on the the girls shoulder. Quinn watched them out of the corner of her eye, melting as she observed them. The curtain drew up and Santana leaned back in her seat. Santana looked over at Quinn when the music for '_What is this feeling_' came on. Santana dropped her hand onto the armrest, biting her lip and watching the blonde out of her peripheral. Quinn's eyes focused on the Latina's hand, she rested her arm down next to Santana's and brushed her fingers against hers. Santana tangled her fingers with Quinn's with a sigh. In a blink of an eye the curtain went done for intermission, and Michelle turned to face Santana.

"I love it!" Michelle exclaimed, causing Santana to snap back into focus.

"Me too, babe." Santana smiled, before looking over at Quinn

"I have to go to the washroom." Quinn states, as she stood up. "Chelle, do you wanna go before the show come back?" Michelle nodded and climbed off Santana's lap and took Quinn's hand. The latina sighed as she watched them walk away, leaning back against her seat.

"You have a lovely family." The older woman next to her exclaimed, causing Santana to turn her head. The woman was in her late 60's and had two kids with her. "You're daughter is so well behaved."

"Thank you." Santana smiled. "Sometimes I forget she's so little."

"They do grow up fast." The woman smiled back, "But, you're not too old yourself." She looks up noticing that the two blonds had entered the isle.

"Momma!" Michelle beamed as she held up a sparkly pink wand. "Look."

"Wow!" Santana exclaimed, looking up at Quinn. "It's sparkly and pink."

"She picked it out." Quinn said with her hands raised, as she sat down. Michelle climbed back up on Santana's lap admiring her new toy.

"I was just telling your wife that you're daughter is lovely." The women exclaimed as she greeted Quinn. Santana froze, not really knowing what to say.

"Santana is a great mother." Quinn replied quietly, before threading her fingers through the latina's hand. The lights started to dim and Santana leaned over and pressed her lips against the blondes temple.

"I'm an idiot. I'm sorry." Santana whispered. Quinn turned to her and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"Yes, you are an idiot." Quinn whispered back, "but, I love you anyway."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I know some of you will kill me for zipping along in the plot line. But, honestly unless I killed Will; I had few other places to go in that setting. Please keep with it! love Maura)**

* * *

Five years had gone by since Michelle came to stay with Santana in New York. Quinn, Kurt and Santana had been out of University for a year; during their third year Kurt moved out of the apartment and in with Julian. They had since broken up and Kurt got in an internship in London and moved there soon after graduation. Emma got pregnant about eight months after the wedding and had a little boy (obscenely ginger haired and adorable) whom they named Caleb. Santana and Quinn moved in together when Kurt moved out; after the incident involving Quinn and Michelle, Santana was hesitant about bringing the little girl to stay with them in New York. She would fly home as often as she could, but she thought it was best that Emma adopt the mother role for the girl. Despite the fact it broke her heart, Santana knew that Emma was there and would be able to be supportive in a way she couldn't.

Santana flopped down onto her couch after a long day of classes, she had graduated and headed to Law school right after. She had an insane course load on-top of her job as a bar tended and working as a consultant for a political blogging web-site. She sighed and pulled her heels off and laid back down. She picked up her cellphone and dialled Quinn's phone number.

"Hey." a breathy voice spoke into Santana's ear.

"Hey baby." Santana sighed, revelling in hearing her girlfriends voice. Quinn had taken gone to London to visit Kurt and had been gone for a two weeks. It's not the longest time they've spent apart, Santana spent a semester abroad her senior year studying Latin American politics.

"It's really late." Quinn said after she calculated the time difference. "Did you just get home from work, it's like 3:30-am in New York."

"Yeah." Santana said as she struggled to pull off her pantyhose. "I had a shitty night."

"Awe, baby." Quinn cooed, as she pushed herself on top of the counter in Kurt's apartment. "Tell me what happened."

"The bar was insane tonight." She pouted, "There was a fight and I got shoved around a bit."

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Santana sniffled, trying to convince herself not to break down into tears.

"Awe baby, what's wrong?"

"I just miss you." She whispered, chastising herself for feeling so needy.

"I miss you too, but I'll be home soon." Quinn smiled into the receiver, "except you'll be heading to Ohio."

"What?" Santana asked, "I'm not going back anytime soon."

"Oh." Quinn stopped, "But, it's almost Michelle's birthday and you normally try to go back."

"I'm not this year."

"Why?"

Santana sighed, she had been avoiding the topic of Michelle for awhile now. Will asked years back if Emma could legally adopt Michelle. This meant that Santana had to file papers to remove her legal ties to the girl she helped raise, the papers had recently cleared. Santana no longer knew where she stood in regards to her former family, Will and Emma had a son and they were both legally Michelle's parents, her own family moved out of town abandoning her once again. She watched Kurt and Julian break up, which made her worry about the stability of her own relationship.

"I just can't." Santana replied, "I should go to bed, I have class at 9."

"Okay. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"You too." Santana said before hanging up and passing out of the couch.

Santana leaned against the barrier at JFK waiting for Quinn to walk through the lobby. It had been three weeks and Santana was going crazy, between work, school and all the stuff she hadn't wanted to deal with back home; she just wanted to be with Quinn. She looked up from behind her aviators and smiled when she saw the blonde tugging her bag behind her. She quickly crossed the room and enveloped the girl in her arms.

"Hey." She sighed, revelling in feeling Quinn in her arms again. The blonde girl tightly wound her arms around Santana's waist and burred her head into her shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Quinn replied into dark skin. "Can we go home?" Santana nodded and grabbed the girls bag before heading off to the Air-train that would take them to the subway. After about an hour they finally arrived at the apartment.

"I need to shower." Quinn said, as she grabbed a towel off the shelf. Santana nodded and went about preparing food in the kitchen for them. A soft chime went off and Santana walked over to the baskets that held their iphones. She picked up one of the phones and looked at the message.

_You have to tell her, you know that right?-Kurt_

Santana looked at the message in confusion before putting it back down into the basket. She returned to the kitchen as she heard the water go off in the bathroom. Quinn came out a few moments later, and Santana smiled. She walked over and caught the blonde in her arms and pulled her in to her body.

"Baby, I'm all wet." Quinn protested, trying to pull away from Santana.

"I've never had a problem with that." Santana said, as she pressed her lips against Quinn's. Quinn moaned and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl as they tumbled into the bedroom.


	27. Chapter 27

_"You have to tell her, you know that right?" _played back and forth across Santana's mind as they laid in bed. Fortunately, Quinn had flown in on a Saturday night and neither girl had to work on Sunday's. Santana cuddled closer to the blonde, and pressed her lips against the girls shoulder. Her hand splayed across her lower abdomen. Quinn jerked away from Santana when she felt her touch.

"Woah." Santana exclaimed, alarmed by her girlfriends reaction to her.

"Sorry." Quinn mumbled and rolled on her back.

"What was that about?" The latina asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

Quinn sighed deeply and closed her eyes, "Nothing. I was having a bad dream" She replied, before getting up and going into the bathroom.

* * *

Strange interactions kept happening between Santana and Quinn. The Latina knew that three weeks apart would result in a bit of awkwardness when they were back together but, it seemed like it was more than that. When she got back, Quinn started her job as a guidance councillor at a private school in the city while Stantana pushed through Law School. Because of the fact Santana worked at nights still, the only real time they got to see each-other was over breakfast.

"Do you want some coffee?" Santana offered as Quinn walked into the kitchen.

"I'm good." The blonde replied, as she popped a piece of toast in the toaster. "Do you have to work tonight?"

"Yeah." Santana pouted, before bringing the mug up to her lips. Quinn grabbed her toast and sat down, timidly nibbling at the bread.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, observing her girlfriends pale skin. "You don't look like your feeling well."

Quinn shrugged and finished her toast before kissing Santana and quickly disappearing into the bathroom. The Latina went about her morning routine and was shoving her books in her bag when she heard the sounds of Quinn vomiting. She quickly went over to the bathroom door, knocking lightly before pushing it open. Quinn was bent over the toilet and dry heaving, Santana pulled back the girls hair and grabbed a facecloth to wipe her face.

"Baby." Santana comforted, smoothing out the girls hair. Quinn leaned back into her embrace and started crying. "You're okay. You're okay." She cooed as she rocked the blonde in her arms. "You probably picked something up from school." Quinn thrashed her head from side to side but she was crying to hard to speak. Santana picked up the girl and brought her to their room and laid her down, the blonde curled into a ball as she continued to cry. Santana grabbed Quinn's cellphone and dialled the school's number to let them know that Quinn was ill. When Santana came back Quinn had fallen asleep, she leaded over and kissed the girl before pulling the blankets up. She closed the bedroom door and went back into the kitchen, hoisting herself onto a stool as her phone started ringing.

"Hey." Santana said into the receiver. "What's up?"

"Not allot, how are you?" Will exclaimed, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Not until ten." Santana sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Quinn's sick." Santana replied, "I don't know she was fine yesterday and this morning all of the sudden she was like puking everywhere."

"Food poising?" Will suggested.

"I don't know."

"How are you guys doing, by the way. I know it was difficult for a little bit before she left for London." Will asked. Before Quinn left for London things had been tense. They had been together for some time and they had never really had to many fights, but they started fighting all the time. Santana was upset that evidently Puck had come back to Lima and Quinn wanted to see him.

"I think were okay. I mean she decided not to see Puck, but then she wanted to go to London instead." Santana replied, "We haven't really mentioned it in over a month."

"I guess that's better than nothing."

"I don't know. I guess. Something still weird though." Santana mused, "I don't know... I found a weird text on her phone the other night though."

"You snooped through her phone?" Will asked shocked. Santana uncomfortably played with the pad of paper on the counter.

"No... well, yes. But, it was an accident." Santana amended. "It was something to the effect of '_you have to tell her_'. It was from Kurt." She sighed, "I don't know what that means."

"Ask her." He states simply, "You've been together for five years. Like seriously, just ask her."

"Yeah. I gotta go go class, I'll tell you if I find out anything." Santana sighed, as she clicked off the phone. She grabbed her backpack and scribbled a note on the paper.

_Q: I had to go to class, text me when you wake up. I'll be home as soon as I can. Love you. S_


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N: I know that I'm freaking you all out with Quinn, but a little angst never hurt anyone.)**

_"Hey San, It's Will. I know you're in class right now, but I just saw Puck. Luckily, Michelle was with Emma and Caleb. There is something wrong with him. He looked all strung out, He recognized me and came over. He kept saying he was sorry for what he did to Quinn that he didn't mean to. Then I said it was a long time ago and they both moved on. But, he kept talking like something happened recently. Then he asked me for money. I don't know, Santana. Something is not right; Talk to Quinn and call me back." _

Santana listened to her voicemail on her walk back from class and her heart automatically dropped. Quinn told her that Puck had started contacting her a few months ago, but she blew him off and never returned his calls. Nothing about this made sense, Santana pressed 4 on her speed dial on her phone and let it ring.

"Come on, Pick up." She mumbled to herself as she walked down the sidewalk.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Kurt. It's Santana."

_"Are you okay?_" He asked, Santana stopped and tilted her head.

"Kinda. Why is that your first question?" She asked suspiciously.

_"Nothing, did Quinn get home okay?_"

"Yeah, except she was sick this morning when I had to leave for class."

"_Oh_." He exclaimed, as Santana resumed walking toward the drug store.

"I just got a weird message from Will. He said Pucks back in Lima, have you heard from him? Or did Quinn say anything about him when she was there?"

_"Um._" He stammered; Santana walked into the store and grabbed a basket, going directly to the medications. "She did mention him."

"What did she say?" Santana probed as she dropped the pink filled bottle into her basket and moved farther down the isle.

_"She said that he'd been contacting her..._"

"Anything else?" Santana said, as she walked past the pregnancy tests. She stopped for a minute and looked at them. No way, there was no way that Quinn being sick meant she was pregnant. Yes, they've been having some issues but Quinn wouldn't cheat on her. "Kurt, seriously I'm really worried."

_"You really need to talk to her Santana."_

"Kurt, I fucking swear I can still kick you ass." Santana growled. "She saw him didn't she."

_"Santana."_ he said quietly, causing Santana to need to crouch on the ground in order to not fall over.

"Fuck." She stammered, "She went to see him before she saw you. dammit. Kurt, you know what happened don't you?"

_"You need to talk to her._" He said again.

"Tell me! I mean does ten years of friendship mean nothing to you, your going to withhold information on me? Did she cheat on me with him?" Silence received her on Kurt's end, and she had her answer. "Oh dear god, she's not sick is she."

_"Santana, calm down. It's not..."_ Kurt said before he was hung up on. Santana quickly grabbed a pregnancy test off the rack and threw it into her basket. She quickly paid and ran back to her apartment. She forcefully threw open the front door and saw Quinn sitting on the couch. Quinn jumped when she heard the door, looking up she could tell something was wrong. Just as Santana closed the door her cellphone goes off.

'_Q, she knows you saw Puck.-Kurt. _

"Is that from Kurt?" Santana asked; Quinn looked up, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It's not what you think." Quinn whispered, curling her arms around her body.

"Then what is it Q. Will left me a frantic message saying Puck was back in Lima and was acting strung out."

"Was Michelle..."

"No she wasn't, thank god." Santana yelled, "What the hell were you thinking seeing him. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did." Quinn protested.

"You told me he was calling you, you failed to mention the fact you saw him."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"When did you see him?"

"Before I left for London. He was in New York, Rachel give him my number."

"Great. Real great, Berry." Santana spat. "What did he want." "He was different, Santana." Quinn said, "He asked where his baby went, and got mad about me leaving him. He was so sad."

"He's a freaking loser. If he so much as touches Michelle... You didn't tell him where she was, right?"

"Of course not!" Quinn cried, "I wouldn't put her endanger. Then he started asking me for money, and I didn't have any on me. So I told him that I could meet him later after I go to the bank."

"Were you really stupid enough to give him money. God knows what he's going to use it for!" Santana paced angrily.

"I'm so sorry, Santana." Quinn cried, her face red with emotion. "So, I brought him some money and I met him at the apartment of some guy he was staying at. I went inside and Puck was lying on the couch, so I went to wake him up and he looked at me weird his face all glassed over. I tried to get up and leave and he grabbed my arm, he pulled me back and I think I fell because I don't remember that happened."

Santana stopped and just gaped, Quinn was balling on the couch telling her that Puck might have hit her, might have raped her. She jumped over the couch and scooped the blonde up into her arms and held her closely.


	29. Chapter 29

Santana rocked Quinn back and forth as the blonde sobbed in her arms. The latina's head was reeling the thought of someone else touching, hurting, Quinn was tearing her apart. The worst part was that they were fighting at the time and she had no idea.

"I'm so sorry." Santana whispered into her girlfriends hair, "Everything will be okay."

Quinn pulled away, her eyes bloodshot. "It won't. It can't be." She cried again, "I'm sorry this is all my fault." Santana quickly cupped the girls face in her hands.

"None of this is your fault." Santana said sternly, "None of it. You understand that right?" Quinn nodded, her body slumping over. Santana picked her up and carried her into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. She sat next to Quinn and stroked her hair until the blonde finally wore herself out and fell asleep, after covering her up; Santana walked out into the living room and grabbed her cellphone.

"Will?" She exclaimed sadly.

* * *

Quinn woke up a few hours later, and wandered out of the bedroom and into the main apartment. Santana was sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee and her laptop.

"Hey." Quinn said softly as she walked over to her. Santana looked up and pulled Quinn into her arms.

"I love you." Santana spoke, feeling the need to reassure that to Quinn. The girl sighed deeply into the Latina's neck. "Baby, how long ago..."

"Almost 6 weeks." Quinn whispered, pulling away from Santana. "I'm sorry I didn't... I was so scared that you'd leave me if you found out... I wasn't even sure if anything happened... I want to pretend it never happened. Can we do that?" She clung onto Santana desperately.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this." Santana replied, "But, baby." Santana hesitated bringing this up because she didn't want to hurt the blonde anymore than she has to. "I need you think think about something for me."

"What?" Quinn asked as she burrowed herself further into Santana's arms.

"I need you to think about... If he in fact... is there a possibility that you could... what I'm saying is I think we should take you to the doctor."

"I don't need to. I'm okay." Quinn replied.

Santana breathed deeply before continuing. "I think you need to go to make sure your healthy, I can take you tomorrow. But, right now take need you to take a pregnancy test." Quinn pulled away and gaped at Santana. She furiously shook her head. "Baby...baby." Santana said, pulling the girl back into her arms who had begun shaking.

"I can't... I'm not... No. San don't make me." Quinn frantically pleaded, she had spent three weeks trying to convince herself that it wasn't happening that this all was a bad dream but having to look at evidence brings it all to life.

"I want to take care of you. I need you to do this, okay?" Santana whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Quinn nodded slowly and took the test when Santana handed it to her with a shaky hand. Quinn ducked into the bathroom, before quickly bringing it back out. They placed it on a plate and Santana pressed start of her cellphone timer, before pulling the blonde over to the couch with her. She wrapped her arms around Quinn and pressed her lips against the skin below her ear.

"No matter what, I will always love you and I will always take care of you." Santana reassured her. Quinn silently let tears fall as she locked their fingers together and waited out the timer.

* * *

_**(A/N: Sorry it's short and that it's taken me such a long time to update. I was kinda stuck with the story for a bit, but I think I'm on track now. More updates soon! And thank you again for being amazing a reviewing! )**_


	30. Chapter 30

**(Sorry it's been so long. Longer update to come.)**

Santana's head shot up when she heard her phone alarm go off. She looked down at Quinn whose eyes were tightly closed.

"Quinn." Santana whispered, running her fingers through the blondes hair.

"I can't look." Quinn replied, she held on tighter to her girlfriend as Santana leaned forward and looked down at the white stick. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she read the results.

* * *

Santana extracted herself from behind Quinn once the girl fell asleep, she walked over and grabbed her phone.

"Hey." Santana sighed, as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"How is she?" Will asked.

"Not good." Santana replied, running her hand over her face.

"Did she take the test?"

"Yeah."

"Santana?"

"It was positive." The latina sighed, "Fucking asshole knocked her up, again."

"I'm so sorry. Do you have any idea what she's going to do?"

"I'm not sure. Like, I know she's against abortions... but the situation is different this time."

"Yeah." Will replied, "She needs to press charges, Santana."

"It's too long ago." Santana sighed, "I need to fucking kill him, that's what I need to do. I can't believe I let this happen."

"This is not your fault." Will exclaimed, "You need to understand that."

* * *

Santana crawled back into bed with Quinn and linked their fingers together.

"I love you." Santana whispered, as she watched the sleeping girl. "I love you so much, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better." She slid her hand onto the girls stomach, her thumb grazing exposed skin. "I'm so sorry." What the Latina didn't know was the Quinn was awake and trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

"I don't know what to do." Quinn whispered, causing the darker girl to look up.

"It's okay." Santana comforted, "You don't have to know right now."

"Do you think we can go back to Lima this weekend?" Quinn asked, Santana squeezed the girls hand.

"Sure. Why?"

"I need to see Michelle. I need to remind myself why I didn't get an abortion 8 years ago."

"Quinn." Santana sighed.

"I need to do this, Santana." Quinn said sternly.

"Okay." Santana agreed, "I'll get tickets when we get up."


	31. Chapter 31

Will gathered Quinn in his arms as soon as they walked out of the gate. Santana smiled at the sight of the two most important people in her life, she saw a little girl peek from behind him and Santana immediately scooped Michelle into her arms.

"Hey, you." Santana whispered into the girls hair, a tear escaped her eyes as she held her.

"I missed you." Michelle sighed, Santana pulled away and pushed the girl's long dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"I missed you too." Santana smiled, pressing her lips against her forehead. "You got tall."

"You're just short." Michelle joked as she clung onto her, as they turned to look at Quinn and Will. "Is Quinn okay?"

"She will be, baby." Santana whispered.

* * *

"She's asleep." Santana sighed as she walked into the den. Will was sitting on the couch, alone in the room.

"Emma's going to be here soon, Caleb had a doctors appointment." Will said, in his fingers clutched a post-it-note. "Here." He handed the paper to Santana.

"What's this?" She questioned, looking at the digits written on the paper.

"Matt Rutherford." He replied, "He's a cop now. I ran into him a few day's back and I might have mentioned that there was a situation."

"She doesn't want anyone to know!" Santana exclaimed.

"I didn't tell him about her. But, you need to do something."

"Oh. I plan on doing something." Santana said distractedly.

"Santana. Don't do anything stupid." He warned, "She needs you. She needs you not to get arrested."

Santana shrugged and slipped her shoes on and muttered something about going for a run as she walked out the door. Santana wound up in the east Lima crack district, she pulled her hood up over her head and scanned the park. She almost gave up when her eyes caught the familiar form of her former friend. She walked around, observing him for a moment before walking up to him when he was along.

"Puckerman." She called as she got closer to him, her fist clenching in her pocket. He turned around, his once handsome features matted by how he's been living.

"Santana?" He squinted, his pupils blown as she got closer to him. "It's been forever."

"Yeah. Evidently, things have changed." She curtly exclaimed, eyeing him.

"Yeah. Well, sometimes it's nice to feel good." He smirked, the Puck she once knew poking out of this unrecognizable shell. "You know how it is."

"No, Puck I really don't." She said. "What else do you do to feel good, Puck. Go to New York? Score some sweet blow and fucking rape my girlfriend?"

"What?" He asked, his face contorted in confusion. "Whose your girlfriend? I didn't do that to anyone. The only person in New York I saw was... oh fuck."

"Oh fuck is right, you asshole." She exclaimed as she thrust her palm upwards to his nose, causing him to fall on the ground. He rolled over, clutching his nose when she slammed her foot into his rib cage, over and over again. He stopped struggling, as he spit out blood. "If you ever come near her or anyone I love ever again, I will fucking kill you." She spat, her heel stomping into his groin before she walked away. When she got far enough away she pulled out her cellphone and called Matt.

"Matt? It's Santana Lopez, listen I hear Will told you a bit about the situation. I just saw Puck getting beat up by a dealer in the Park on Sherborne. She'll testify if you come pick him up." Santana sighed into the phone. "Thanks, Matt."

* * *

It was dark when Santana got back to Will's house, she slid into the house and hid her bloodied hand in her pocket. Quinn was sitting on the couch with Emma, talking softly. They both looked up when she closed the door,

"Santana." Quinn called out, her voice sounded so little and weak. Santana automatically went to her girlfriend and slid onto the couch behind her. "Where'd you go."

"Don't worry about it." Santana whispered as she pressed her lips against the back of Quinn's neck. "What were you talking about?"

"I was telling Quinn that Will talked to Mike at the police station." Emma continued, "I think that you need to press charges."

"Do you think I should?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Santana answered her, "I think his ass needs to understand what he did, that he can't get away with it."

"Okay." Quinn said shakily, linking her fingers with Santana when Michelle walked into the room.

"I wanted to say goodnight." the girl said, feeling the tension as she entered the room.

"Good night, sweetheart." Emma smiled, "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes." Michelle rolled her eyes, before kissing Emma on the cheek. She hugged Santana and hesitated before hugging Quinn, who was holding back a sob. When Michelle left, Emma followed her out leaving the women alone.

"I don't know what to do." Quinn said, her hands fused to her stomach.

"I know you don't." Santana replied, moving one of her hands on-top of Quinn's. "It's okay to not want to go through with this."

"Do you love me?"

"Are you honestly asking me that?" Santana asked shocked, "Of course I love you. I love everything about you, no matter what."

"How can you want to be with me after this?"

"Because, I love you. This sucks, this sucks hard and I have no idea what it must feel like. But, I love you. No matter what, I'm in this with you."

Quinn nodded as she cupped the Latina's cheek, she pressed her lips against hers lightly. "No matter what?" Quinn hesitated.

"No matter what." Santana reassured her.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- I'm back! I hope you enjoy and r/r)**

"Will you really be okay if she wants to get an abortion?" Will asked as they sat in the living room. Quinn was still sleeping, when Santana woke up to the smell of coffee. Santana sighed into her cup and shrugged, "Will you be okay if she wants to keep it?"

"This is a whole different situation than her previous one." Emma noted, as she as down pulling the 2 year old boy into her lap.

"No shit." Santana snarled, rolling her eyes before getting slapped on her arm by Will. "Fuck. Ow. Sorry."

"It's fine. Just Santana, are you ready for that? For the emotional issues that will come from this, and having a baby?"

"Yes. I love Quinn. I want to make her happy again and she needs to decided how that's going to be. I want kids with her, so this is just sooner than I planned; but if she doesn't go through with it that will be okay too, as long as she's okay." Santana explained, "I mean I'm finishing law school and have some opportunities coming my way that make me sell my soul a little bit, but it's good money. Quinn's job has good healthcare and she can take a leave; which she needs to do either way. I've made a plan since I found out, ether way, I'm taking care of her." the Latina said plainly. Will smirked a bit at his wife's face, but he knew that Santana would have planned this out from the moment as she knew there might be a baby.

"Santana, if she does keep it... kids are hard work." Emma reminded the young girl. Santana looked over at Will and her eyes pleaded with him,

"Em. She knows that."

"I mean she's just a kid herself."

"I'm 25." Santana interjected, "And your husband and I raised Michelle for two years before you came into the picture, Emma. I understand your reservation, but if she decides to go through with her pregnancy I will take care of her and the baby." Santana exclaimed as she stood up and walked out of the room. She headed back to her bedroom and crawled into bed with her girlfriend. She circled her arms around the girls waist and pressed her lips against the blondes neck.

"Baby." Quinn mumbled, her voice full of sleep.

"Good-morning." Santana whispered, as she peppered kisses against the girls warm skin. "You're warm."

"Mmm." She moaned as the Latina pressed her lips against a particularly sensitive spot. "We shouldn't."

"Yes, we should." Santana smirked as pulled the blonde closer. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Quinn gasped as she arched into the latina's touch. "You aren't disgusted." she whispered, almost inaudibly. Santana sat back and moved her hands from the blondes breasts to her hips, her thumbs stroking against the paler girls skin.

"Baby." Santana sighed, "Nothing, and I mean nothing could ever make me disgusted. I love you, I love everything about you. Nothing will ever change that." She leaned up and pressed her lips against Quinn's; she leaned back and pressed her lips against the blondes heart before leaning down and resting her lips on the girls lower abdomen. She rested her chin on Quinn's hip, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Quinn choked out as she threaded her fingers in thick black hair.


	33. Chapter 33

"You can't come." Quinn stated as she sat down next to Santana at the kitchen table. Will and Santana's head shot up from, Santana cocked her head to the side her mouth full of cheerios. "You can't come to the Police Station with me."

"Like hell." Santana exclaimed with a full mouth, she quickly swallowed her food, "I'm coming with you. He's going to be there, I'm not letting you go alone."

"I'm not going alone, Will's coming with me." Quinn replied, she took the Latina's hand and threaded their fingers together. "Baby, I can't have you there. I'm sorry, I just can't." Santana stared at her and slowly nodded, she leaned down and kissed the girls knuckles.

Their hands stayed clasped together until Santana walked Will and Quinn out to the car.

"It's almost over." Santana whispered in the blondes ear as she leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, so friggin much."

"I love you, too." Quinn replied, kissing the girls lips before she closed the door. Santana walked over to Will who was leaning against the car.

"Don't let him get away with this." Santana demanded in a hushed tone. Will nodded and wrapped his arm around her. "He can't get away with this."

"He won't, Santana. I promise." Will whispered.

* * *

Santana was sleeping on the sofa with Caleb laying asleep on her chest when Will and Quinn came back to the house. Quinn stopped when she saw the scene before her, the little boy was curled into her neck with his hands clutching onto her shirt while she had her arms wound around his waist. The blonde leaned into the wall and smiled as she just watched. After a few minutes, Will came in and raked his eyes over Santana then back to the other girl, whose hand had blindly moved to rest on her stomach.

"She's amazing with kids." Will whispered to Quinn as he led the other girl into the kitchen. He flicked on the kettle as she sat on the island stool, he leaned on the marble and looked at the girl. "How are you doing?"

"I'm numb, quite honestly." Quinn replied, "I never. Ever expected this to happen."

"It's okay to be numb. It's quite the situation." Will sighed, "But, at least a little bit is out of the way."

"Yeah. I guess." She sighed, "It's not as fulfilling as I thought it would be, seeing him get locked up."

"But, now you know he can't hurt you again."

"I know. But; it's Puck, you know. He's been apart of this of me forever. He's Michelle's biological parent, how do you not see him every time you look at her?" She asked, it's something she always wanted to know. Puck abandoned everyone back in high-school after he knocked her up the first time, she always wondered how Will and Santana for that matter, could look at Michelle without thinking about him.

"Because, Quinn." Will explained, as he steeped green tea bags in hot water. "When I look at her, I see, I just see love. I see, her first smile and her first words. The first time Santana got her to roll over and say 'Momma', I just see what we've been through with her. It doesn't matter if she might look like someone other than me, I love her. Emma loves her, Santana and you love her. It out weighs a little bit of DNA."

Quinn nodded and looked down at the counter. "I've made a decision about the my pregnancy."

* * *

**(I wanted to move on from the Puck thing, so a quick update.)**


	34. Chapter 34

Will walks over and lifts his son off of Santana's sleeping form and carries him into the nursery. Quinn kneels down next to Santana and funs her finger through silky hair;

"San?" Quinn whispered, the Latinas eyes fluttered open and locked with aqua ones.

"Hey." Santana croaked, she ran her fingers through the blondes hair. "How'd it go?" She asked sitting up. "is he...?"

"Yeah. Evidently this wasn't his first charge." Quinn replied, "Babe, we need to head back home tonight."

"Yeah, I know." Santana sighs.

After a long send-off from Will and Emma, they headed back to New York. They finally returned to their apartment and Quinn pulled Santana's hand and pulled her into their bedroom.

"You haven't spoken since we left Ohio." Santana sighed as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head and threw it into the hamper. She pulled the belt out of her jeans and quickly pulled them off. Quinn shrugged and grabbed her towel and headed into the bathroom and closed the door. Santana walked away, headed into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and waited for the blonde to be out of the bathroom. When the water stopped running she quickly grabbed the phone and punched in number on her phone.

"Hey. Yeah, can I have a large pizza with spinach, onions and feta."

"Can you get something with Pepperoni?" Quinn asked as she walked out of the bathroom. Santana raised her eyebrow and nodded.

"Sorry, can you put pepperoni on a quarter of that?" She waited for the reply before continuing and giving out her address. "Thanks. 30 minutes on the pizza." Quinn nodded and pulled pyjama pants out of her drawer and a tank top.

"You should put some clothing on before you answer the door." Quinn pointed out, Santana looked down realizing that she was still only wearing her underwear.

"Shit." Santana exclaimed, "I'm gonna wash Ohio off." She said heading to the bathroom. Quinn walked out and collapsed onto the couch, her hand falling onto her stomach and gently rubbing the fabric that encased it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "This never meant to happen this way. I want a family with her, but I don't know if she's going to be able to accept everything. I don't know if I'm going to be able to accept everything." Quinn started, not realizing that Santana was leaning against the bathroom door-frame listening.

**(I know it's short, alas I didn't have much time to update. Also, I know where everyone this is going, but I'm still on the fence. Let me know what you think should be done about Quinn and the pregnancy. Feedback is love. )**


	35. Chapter 35

"I have an appointment today afterwork." Quinn mumbled as she sipped her tea. Santanas' head shot up at the sound of her girlfriends voice.

"okay." Santana replied, "do you want me to come?"

"not to this, okay." Quinn asked.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Quinn nervously asked as she focused on the screen to her left. Olivia, her doctor nodded as she repositioned the wand.

"That's the baby's head." She smiled as she pointed to the bulbous point. "Quinn, given the situation; I need to ask if you want to go through with this pregnancy."

"I feel like a hypocrite if I don't go through this one, when I was so against having an abortion the first time."

"It's a totally different situation." Olivia said, removing the wand and pulling off her gloves. "you can relax."

Quinn sat up and pushed her legs down. "Yeah, I actually have money, a home, a job and a stable relationship."

"you weren't sexually assaulted last time." Olivia reminded her, "What does your girlfriend say."

"She's just supportive. Freakishly, and unabashedly so." the blonde replied. "She's amazing with kids. She'd be a great mom."

"What about you?"

"I'm too scared that I'd resent the baby." Quinn sighed, pushing her hair back behind her ears, "Only, I don't think I will."

* * *

"San?" Quinn called as she walked into the apartment. Santana's head shot up from the file she was reading.

"What's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not really. Reading over this file for court tomorrow." Santana replied closing the folder and setting it on the table.

"I went to the clinic today." Quinn stated as she sat down next to the darker girl.

"Oh." She sighed, looking down at her hands. "I would have picked you up. I mean you shouldn't be walking around... after."

"After what?" Quinn asked, cocking her head to the side.

"abortion." Santana mumbled sadly. Quinn smiled softly for the first time since the incident.

"Baby?" She said softly, as she took the girls hand and intertwined their fingers. Santana looked up and into Quinn's eyes, "Next appointment you can come with me."

"What." The Latina asked confusedly.

"Next doctors appointment you can come and see your daughter or son." She smiled, "I think we should keep it."

"Really?" Santana exclaimed, as she launched into the blondes arms. "Baby!" She said as she pressed their lips together. "Of course I want to go, are you sure this is what you want?"

"As long as we can do this together, then yes." Quinn smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

"San?" Quinn asked as they laid in bed. The latina spooned the blonde girl from behind her hands absently stroking her protruding stomach. Everything had been going along fine with Quinn's pregnancy, Will and the family had recently visited New York to help the young couple turn Kurt's old bedroom into a nursery. Now in her 8th month, Quinn was starting to get nervous; what if the baby comes and it looks so much like Puck that Santana resents it? What if I resent it? Throughout the pregnancy Quinn had been attending counselling, both alone and with Santana to better prepare them.

"Yeah, babe?" The Latina questioned, her lips brushing the back of the fairer girls neck as she spoke.

"Have you been thinking about names?" She asked timidly, Santana pulled away a little bit, causing the blonde to roll onto her back. "I mean, it's okay if you haven't. I know you're busy at work and such."

"Of course I've been thinking about names, Quinn." Santana smiled, pressing her lips to the blondes. "Have you." She nodded, "Tell me some of them."

"I want the baby to have a Hispanic middle name." Quinn stated, "Like, I know it will have both our last names; but I think..." She was cut off by Santana pressing against her lips. "So, I take it you like that idea?"

"So much." She mumbled, as she pressed kisses to the blondes exposed collarbone. "What about Boy's names?"

"I kinda like Luka." Quinn said.

"It's nice." Santana smiled, "What about names for girls?"

"Um." Quinn thought. To be honest Quinn was pretty sure the baby was going to be a boy so she hadn't much thought of names for girls. "I like Aislin and Mara." she said, "What about you?"

"I like Alejandra, for a girl." Santana smiled, "I do have a boy's name, but I don't want to tell you until I see him." Santana slipped. Quinn smirked,

"So you think it's a boy too?"

"Yeah." Santana replied, "Are you okay with that?"

"Very okay." She said before she pulled the latina down for a kiss.

* * *

Five days and 17 hours of Labour later, Santana cradled her son in her arms as Quinn slept. He was just over an hour and a half old and already Santana knew she'd move heaven and earth to make her son happy. She fixed his little blue hat to cover his head full of dark hair, as she held him closer to her chest. She began to hum softly as she rocked him back and forth;

"_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder. Na na na na, na na na na, Hey Jude."_

Quinn cracked her eyes open and smiled at the scene before her, the small Latina cradling their son in her arms and singing to him.

"What are you singing?" She whispered, Santana looked up and smiled softly gently lifting herself off the chair and moving over so she could sit in the hospital bed with Quinn. Quinn ran the pad of her finger along the brim of her son's nose and smiled.

"Just a song."

"What song. I couldn't hear the lyrics." Quinn asked, leaning her head onto the Latina's shoulder.

"_Hey Jude, _from The Beatles." She admitted. "He still needs a name."

"I like Julian." Quinn smirked, lifting her head to look at the other girl. "Baby, you don't hide little lists of paper with baby names on it well. I swear how your a lawyer I'll never know." She rambled on.

"You really like Julian?" Santana beamed, looking between Quinn and her son. Quinn nodded and looked at the sleeping boy.

"Julian Ezekiel Fabray-Lopez." Quinn stated, smiling as her son opened his green eyes and stared up at his mothers. "I think he likes it." she whispered as she pressed her lips against Santana's cheek.

**(A/N: This story is coming to a close, I hate to admit. Maybe one more chapter if there is interest. Thank you again for all the loving reviews and even lovelier readers.)**


	37. Chapter 37: Epilogue

Five years later:

"I swear to god Julian, where did you put Maura!" Santana bellowed as she frantically searched behind the pillows on the couch. "This would be a good time to wake up baby-girl." She muttered.

"Playing, momma." The blonde haired boy exclaimed, his green eyes looking up from him shaggy lochs.

"I know baby, but you can't play hide-and-seek with your sister." She sighed, falling into the chair.

"But..." He stops and tilts his head to the side, "I play with Michelle."

"I know. I know."

Julian could read the frustration on his Momma's face and he ran over and took her hand. He dragged her from the chair and into the bathroom and pointed in the linen basket where he had 'hid' his sister. Santana smirked when she saw how he propped the infant's head up and made sure she couldn't roll out of the basket. She leaned down and picked up the little girl.

"Thank you, J." She smiled, kissing her sons head. They heard the door opening and the boy ran to it. Santana followed behind, moving to sit down in the chair with the baby.

"Hey little man." Quinn exclaimed as she dumped her backpack on the hall table. Julian tugged at her hand and pulled her into the living room. "Hey babies." She smiled as she kissed her girlfriends head. "How have they been today?"

"Your son played hide-and-seek with Maura." Santana sighed out of pure exhaustion. The blonde turned to look at the boy.

"I play with Michelle." He shrugged, before running off to play in his room. Quinn took the sleeping infant out of the Latina's arms and walked down the hall and into the girls room. She placed the her into her crib and pulled the blanket over her. She smiled as Maura pulled it with her little hand, her dark skin contrasting with the stark white of the fabric.

* * *

Quinn and Santana had moved to a larger house in Brooklyn when Julian started walking. Santana had secured a good job as an investigator in her law firm and was doing amazingly. Quinn had continued to work at the private school she started in right before she found out about the baby; she loved working with her students and running the school's cheer-leading programme and Glee club. Will, Emma and Michelle had moved to Stanford, Connecticut which was closer to New York when Sue had finally broken the Glee Coaches restraint.

When Julian turned four Quinn had brought up the idea of expanding the family. Santana was all for it until she found out that Quinn didn't want to carry the baby, that she wanted the Latina to give birth. After some convincing, Santana agreed and they sought out a donor; Santana was creeped out by having some random dude's sperm creating her child so they asked Will to be the baby's biological father. Nine months later, Santana gave birth to Maura Alejandra. The baby was dark skinned like her mother and had her temper as well, but she seemed older and soulful like Will.

* * *

Quinn tucked Julian in bed and read him a story before he fell asleep, she silently closed his door and tip-toed out to the living room where she left Santana. She was asleep curled up in the chair, the blonde leaned down and pressed her lips against the girls head.

"Wake up." She whispered, pressing her lips against the latina's temple. "Lets go to bed." Santana nodded and stood up shuffling into the bedroom. Quinn locked up the house and followed the girl into the bedroom where she laughed as she witnessed her trying to get undressed.

"Stop laughing and help me." Santana wined as she tried to unclasp her nursing bra. "I hate this thing."

"I know you do." Quinn smirked as she flicked the clasp. "It will get easier."

"I hate having huge boobs." Santana pouted as she pulled a tank top over her head and readjusted her breasts to fit into it.

"I like 'em." Quinn leered, as she pulled her own clothing off before pulling on her pyjamas. "How long until we can have sex again?"

"Seven and a half days." Santana exclaimed, laying back on the bed. She let her hand rest on her still slightly rounded stomach.

"Good." Quinn grinned, kissing the latina's lips. "I love you so much. Thank you for going through this for me."

"It was the least I could do." Santana smiled, wrapping her arms around her. "But, never make me do it again."

"I think two is good." the blonde replied. "Wait... Julian played hide-and-seek with the baby?"

"Ugh. Yes." She groaned, as she heard the baby crying in the other room. She got up and brought the infant back into bed with them. "He finally showed me where she was. Which was in the bathroom in the towel hamper." She rolled her eyes as she positioned the little girl at her breast. Quinn nodded and watched as she nursed. "Dude. Why are you watching my tit like it's a re-run of Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"First: Don't dis Buffy. Second: It's fucking hot. I should not be as turned on by this as I am."

"Okay. Ew." Santana laughed as she pushed Quinn's eyes away.


End file.
